Life goes on
by Devilgirl83
Summary: WARNING OC. She was just a child when her life changed drastically. After getting used to this new life and just starting to become a young woman, her whole world was shattered into pieces. Now she is starting to get the pieces together in a new town, in a new school. Follow Lutricia, as she come to live with her father Shanks and starts a new life after the death of her mother.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with a new story. This one is not happening in the world of One Piece, but in our world.**

**I know characters may seem OOC, but I don't give a damn about it (sorry for the language).**

**I will try to upload frequently (which means at least once a week), but if I don't, please forgive me.**

**Well, enough of me blabbering. On with the story.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, only my OC.**_

* * *

><p>She was sitting upstairs and listened to all of it. For some weeks her parents had been arguing a lot. She couldn't hear exactly about what, but she could hear their angry voices and she could feel the tension, even though she was only 6 years old. It hurt her to hear her parents like this and how they acted around each other. As she heard them nearing the stairs, she ran into her room and lied on her bed. Then her father came in and kissed her forehead lightly.<p>

-x-

A few days later her father came into her room. He sat on her bed, while she was painting. He didn't say anything, just watched her. As she had finished she ran over to him and showed it to him. It was full of dark and sad colors, even though she had just got new crayons.

"You seem to be sad, Lutricia," he said as she climbed onto his lab.

"I can hear you arguing," she said in a low and sad voice.

"Your mother and I have some trouble right now," he said, running his fingers through her red hair.

"Is it my fault?" she looked at him with her dark green eyes.

"No my little princess. Mother and I just don't get along anymore. But we still love you," he said.

She hugged him and he sighed. He saw her mother standing in the door, waiting for him to finish, so their precious daughter could get ready for bed. It was the hardest thing he ever had to do and it almost broke his heart, but he knew it was for the best. She might be sad and upset, but she would get through it. After all she was a bright and strong little girl.

"Lutricia. Your mother and I have decided to not live together longer. We are hurting each other, but mostly you. I'm moving out," he said.

She didn't break the hug, but her shoulders started to tremble. "I don't want that," she cried.

"I know princess, but we can't stop arguing, so we have to do so. I won't forget you, and we will see each other again. I promise," he said.

"Where are you going?" she asked, now looking at him.

"I'm going to live in another town. I got a good job and I have some friends there. I won't be alone," he said.

"I don't want you to leave me daddy," she cried and buried her head on his chest.

"Now, now princess. I might not live with you, but I will always think about you," he said.

She cried and held him close. He sighed and embraced her, gently rocking her. Her mother stood there, looking at the heart-breaking scene. A single tear leaving her eye. When she met him 8 years ago, she had thought for sure it was true love and that they would be together for always. As he asked her to marry her, she had been happy, but the day she gave birth to their daughter was the happiest day in her live. Now, 6 years later, the happiness had crumbled and their family was breaking up. But there wasn't any love left. They had tried to find the spark for a year now, but it wasn't there. And lately they had just been arguing. So for their own and Lutricia's sake, it would be better to get a divorce.

-x-

She was 10 years old as she first visited her father in his home. He had kept his promise and visited her once a month, but always at her home. Now she was going to spend two whole weeks in his home. Her mother had to go on a business trip. Lutricia was travelling on her own with the train of course with the help of an employee from the train station.

"My little princess," her father smiled.

She spotted him right away. His bright red hair was giving him away. She ran into his arms and he laughed. Then the employee gave her father her bags and they were leaving the train station. He drove through the town, while she looked outside the window. It was a big town and there were so many people around.

"Daddy. There's a park," she said happily.

"I know princess. I thought we could have a picnic there tomorrow if the weather is good," he smiled.

"I would love that," she smiled back.

-x-

Happiness turned into tragedy. She was almost 16 years old now. Her mother had falling in love and got married, but on their way back from their honeymoon the plane crashed and no had survived. She lied on her bed in her father's house and cried. She had been with him while they were on their honeymoon.

The funeral was small and in her hometown. Afterwards she packed all her stuff. She was going to live with her father. She looked outside the window feeling empty. Her life was now changing drastic. Just as it had done almost 10 years ago, when her father had left them. He however just moved and she saw him as often as possible. But now … her mother wouldn't be coming back and her stepfather either. She had to leave this life behind.

She was a lonely child. Not many liked her and she only hang out with some other from her class, because her mother had been worried. The only thing she had been doing had been reading and writing. So she wasn't sad to leave town, only sad that her mother wasn't around anymore. One last gaze at her old room, before she walked out, leaving her old life behind.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a little short, I know, but it's just like a prologue and the childhood rushed, but I wanted to get to her teen year and not describe too much of her life before she came to live with her father. Later you'll see a little more of her childhood.<strong>

**Please let me know if you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the next chapter. For those not liking yaoi, I will recommend you not to read on. There is no lemon, but a pairing. So now you've been warned.**

**I won't do disclaimer for each chapter.**

* * *

><p>"I've hired a cook. He'll be taking care of our meals. You know how I'm in a kitchen," her father said.<p>

"I can help out," she said, her voice somewhat empty.

"I know, Lutricia, but you will have school and soon friends," he said.

"Sure," she said and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure of it. I know some of the kids. All nice and openhearted," he said.

She didn't respond as she continued to watch the streets and houses, as they drove by them, to his mansion. Her father had a high position and earned a lot. He didn't care that much for money, but he could give her what she needed and mostly what she wanted. Which wasn't much. She was not a tech-freak or gadget-freak. Sure she had an android phone, a tablet and a laptop, but that was just that.

As she walked into the mansion, she was met with a scent of curry. She tilted her head lightly, but kept going. She had some of her stuff and she brought it straight to her room. Her father brought the rest to her room and helped her unpack. Together they went to the kitchen.

"Welcome back, Shanks," said a young man with red-brown hair. His hair style was a Pompadour.

"Thanks Thatch. Meet my daughter, Lutricia. Princess this is our cook Thatch."

"My condolence for your lost Lutricia," he smiled.

"Thank you Thatch," she answered and turned her head. "Hey Mihawk."

"Hello Lutricia. My condolence," he said.

"Thanks," she said.

Mihawk nodded and turned back to the newspaper. She sat down and took out her book. Shanks sat next to Mihawk and started to annoy him, so he slowly laid down the paper and turned to Shanks, only to meet his lips. Lutricia smiled slightly. She could still remember when her father told her that he had found his true self and his soul mate. That he had found his soul mate in a man had shocked her, but she was happy for him.

"Get a room," snorted a familiar voice.

Shanks rolled his eyes lightly and turned to the newcomer. "Don't ruin the mood Zoro," he scolded.

"Whatever. Hey sorry to hear about your mother, Lutricia," he said.

"Thanks," she said and turned back to her book.

Thatch was not unfamiliar with the cold air Zoro brought with him. He didn't like his adoptive father being with Shanks, but the kid just had to deal with it. Thatch thought it was great that Shanks had found love. And Lutricia seemed to be alright with it. She was a really beautiful young woman and she had just started to blossom.

"Dinner is served in 10 minutes," announced Thatch.

Lutricia stood up and walked out. She brought her book back to her room and as she turned around she saw Zoro standing in the door. She sighed, not really ready for him right now. They didn't get along very well.

"I'm really sorry for you. If you need a shoulder to cry at, just knock," he said.

Lutricia was first taken aback by his word, but then remembered that Zoro had lost his parents in an instant too, when he was only 4 years old. When he was 6 years old, Mihawk adopted him. She walked over to him and hugged him. He embraced her too and they stood so for a couple of minutes.

"Thanks Zoro," she said.

"No problem, Lutricia. Now let's hurry or dad would be more irritated," he said.

She nodded, not really being hungry, but she wouldn't be rude towards the young cook. So she went to wash her hands and headed back to the kitchen. The table had already been set and she sat on her usual spot. Shanks by her side and on Shanks' other side Mihawk. It was a round table and Zoro would sit next to his father, leaving a spot free.

"I hope you like curry, Lutricia," said Thatch.

Lutricia gave her father a small smile, but then turned to Thatch. "I love curry," she smiled.

Thatch smiled and put the food on the table. Mihawk sat with a glass of red wine as always. Lutricia took the water, even though there was soda on the table as well. She wondered how her father and Thatch know each other. Thatch had been hired while they were to the funeral and her father had helped her after the death of her mother. Getting the furniture and stuff sold or stored.

"I'm glad you can help us out Thatch. You know how I'm in a kitchen," grinned Shanks, as the cook sat next to Lutricia.

"Almost hopeless. I really wondered how you could live so healthy and long without almost a none existence of cooking abilities," said Thatch while shaking his head.

"Take away," said Lutricia.

"You know me a little too well Princess," smiled Shanks.

"Not what I would love to eat every day," said Lutricia.

"Which I thought, so that's why Thatch is helping us out," said Shanks.

"And I'm glad to do so Shanks. Can't have your lovely daughter go on with your diet," said Thatch.

Lutricia smiled. So Shanks had hired him for her sake. So typical her father. She couldn't help but feeling loved. He cared more about her wellbeing than his own. She wondered why Zoro seemed to be so healthy then.

"It's better than the wannabe cook's food," comment Zoro.

"Glad you like it Zoro. And you Lutricia?" asked Thatch.

"It's really great," she said, eating a little more.

Shanks looked at her with a worried gaze. She hadn't been eating well since she got the news. He placed a hand on her lab and smiled to her and she sent him a small smile back. It was good to see that she at least tried to eat something and Thatch was good, even though he was young.

Thatch did notice that Lutricia didn't eat much, but he understood why, so he wasn't offended. Mihawk also noticed this and looked at Zoro. He was worried about both kids. Lutricia's lost had reminded Zoro of his lost. Zoro never said anything, but Mihawk saw it in the boy's eyes. However Zoro ate as usual.

"Thanks for the meal," said Lutricia and placed her cutlery on her plate.

"You're welcome," said Thatch.

After all had finished, Lutricia brought her own stuff to the sink. Thatch told her it was alright and that he would do the dishes. She could just relax. She smiled and left the kitchen. Zoro followed her. Shanks sighed, knowing it would be hard for her, but she would get through it. Mihawk took the hand of Shanks.

"She'll be fine. Give her some time," he said.

Shanks nodded and leaned against Mihawk. Thatch cleaned up and made some coffee for the men.

"She is a nice girl, Shanks. Mihawk is right. Give her some time and just be there when she needs you," said Thatch.

"I know, but that's the problem. I can't get out of this business trip. I have to leave in five days," he sighed.

"We'll take care of her. She's my daughter too," said Mihawk.

"I know, but I wish I there was someone else that could do this trip," he said.

"Lutricia understands, doesn't she?" asked Thatch.

"She does, but she's sad. She needs me right now and I have to go," Shanks looked irritated.

Mihawk placed his hand on Shanks' lab and looked into his loves eyes. "Go to her now."

Shanks nodded and left the kitchen. Mihawk sighed. Shanks worried too much about his daughter. A trait Mihawk loved about him. However Lutricia was a strong young woman and she would get through it. And she had him too. Shanks seems to forget that from time to time, but maybe he just didn't know that Mihawk and Lutricia shared a bond too. Mihawk could still remember the first time he was introdced ti her. Lutricia had wanted to visited her father for a weekin her summer holiday. She was 14 years old. It's was when Shanks first introduced Mihawk as his lover/boyfriend. Lutricia had smiled and been happy for her father. The third day he and her had talked about stuff, while Shanks had been shopping. Lutricia wasn't with Shanks, because Shanks was out to buy a surprise for her.

"Lost in memories?" asked Thatch.

"Are you done?" asked Mihawk, ignoring Thatch's question.

"I am. I'll be back around 10 a.m.," said Thatch.

Mihawk nodded and Thatch left.

-x-

Shanks knocked on the door to Lutricia's room. She asked him to enter. She sat on her bed and was reading a book. Shanks walked over and sat next to her. They had barely spoken this day, even though they had spent a lot of time in the car together.

"I wish I could stay home with you, Princess," he said.

Lutricia laid the book down. "I know, daddy, but I understand why you have to go. And I'm not alone. Mihawk is here too," she said.

"You barely know him. I just want you to feel safe," said Shanks.

"Daddy. Me and Mihawk are alright. I trust him and I can see how happy you are with him. Don't you worry about me. I'll be fine and we still have four days, before you have to leave," she said.

Shanks smiled. "I love you, Princess. Do you need anything?" he asked.

She blushed a little. "Did you do the transfer to another doctor?" she asked.

"Yes. Are you sick or so?" he asked worried.

"No I'm fine, but I need more Birth control Pills," she said.

"But you're just 15, Lutricia. Don't tell me you've already…"

"Hell no, daddy. It's just to help me get through my monthly period with as less pain as possible. Or else it will be hell for me and all others," she said.

"Oh. Then I'll call him Monday and make sure you get some new," said Shanks, feeling relieved.

"Thanks daddy. How long will you be going?"

"Only 10 days this time," said Shanks.

"10 days… I'll be fine," she said and hugged Shanks.

Shanks smiled and put his arms around his daughter. She was so strong and good. It tore his heart apart that he couldn't stay until she was somewhat alright, but he needed to go. That Lutricia understood it, made him just feel more guilty, but also proud of her.

"Bring me something back," she said.

"Of course Princess. And if you need anything, Mihawk can help," he said.

Lutricia nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Having a teenage daughter is not going to be easy for Shanks. Well at least not having her 247. Up until now she have only been visiting from time to time.**

**Luckily for Lutricia she get's along with Mihawk very well, so when Shanks leaves for the business trip, she won't be completely alone.**

**Please leave a review ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Her first day at her new home is over. How will her life continue? And what will she do now?**

* * *

><p>The next morning Lutricia woke up and felt like staying in bed. She turned around, just to see the clock. It was 8 a.m. She never slept that long on a Saturday. She sighed and walked to her bathroom. She smiled slightly. Her own bathroom. A dream for every teenage girl. Right now it didn't mean that much to her. It was still weird that this was now her home. Not just her father's home, where she would visit from time to time, but she actually had to live here until she was old enough and ready to get her own place.<p>

She went back to her bed and wrapped a blanket around herself. Tears falling down her cheeks, remembering her mother. It had been three weeks already, but her heart felt somewhat empty. Like a part of it had been ripped out. She rocked herself slightly and gazed into the room, not focusing on anything.

A knock on the door brought her out of her stare. "Come in," she said.

Her father walked in. He had a tray with some food. She turned her head to the clock and saw it was already 10.30 a.m. She had been staring into nothingness for around 2 and half hour. Her father put the tray down and sat next to her.

"I thought you might be a little hungry," he said.

"I missed breakfast," she said and looked at him.

"It's alright," he said.

She smiled a little. Her eyes were red and Shanks could see the dry tears on her cheeks. He felt sad seeing her like this, but they had to get through this. It was alright to mourn. He would give her time and the rules he had was set on standby until she was ready.

He had brought her some toast, cheese, jam, coffee, milk and juice. She ate half a toast with jam and drank the coffee and milk. She put the juice on her nightstand.

"Thanks daddy. You're the best," she said.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked as he took the tray.

"I dunno," she said.

"It's a really nice day. What about we take a walk later?" he asked.

"Maybe," she answered.

He smiled to her and left the room, knowing she wouldn't be able to give him a better answer. He came down to the kitchen, where Thatch was preparing lunch. Mihawk sat on his chair and read a book. Shanks put down the food and dishes, before sitting down.

"So she did eat," said Mihawk.

"Yeah. Maybe she'll leave her room later, but I thought she might need some space," said Shanks.

"It's heartbreaking seeing her like this," said Mihawk.

"It is. I wish I could do more, but I can only give her time and show her I'm here for her," he said.

Mihawk closed the space between their chairs and kissed Shanks, while pulling him closer. It was hard for Lutricia right now, but it was also hard for Shanks. Mihawk understood this and he would do everything for both of them. He had dealt with lost before as he adopted Zoro. Thinking of his son made him sigh inwards. The past years had been had on them and he denied listening to Shanks. Well, sometimes he did at least do some of what Shanks asked him to do.

Shanks enjoyed being in the arms of Mihawk. It felt so great. Mihawk just knew how to calm him down and cheer him up. That was what he loved about him. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to feel happiness for a short moment.

"You too look so adorable together," said Lutricia and brought both out of their thoughts.

"Good morning Lutricia," greeted Mihawk her.

"Morning Mihawk," she said.

Shanks smiled to her, happy she had left the room. Thatch gave her a bright smile.

"Good morning Lutricia," he greeted.

"Morning Thatch," she said and started to go through the cabinets.

"What are you looking for Lutricia?" asked Shanks.

"Just see what you got. Damn," she said as she had been through all cabinets.

"What?" asked Shanks.

"Can we go shopping? I need some stuff," she said turning to Shanks.

"Sure, but would you mind tell what and why?" asked Shanks.

"Whenever I'm sad I bake. And right now I'm in mood of baking a chocolate cake, but you lack chocolate," she said.

"A cake?" Shanks raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds delicious Lutricia," said Mihawk.

"Can I, daddy?" she looked at Shanks with pleading eyes.

"Of course. I'll take you shopping. Need more?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered and then turned to Thatch. "Hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. If you need my help, I'll help. Else I will let you do whatever you please," he smiled.

She smiled back. "Let's shop after lunch," she said.

"Sure," said Shank, as she walked out.

"Baking? I didn't know she could bake or liked it. So much I don't know about her," he sighed.

"Well, you didn't really have time for that before. Just be happy she wants to bake and be around people. Some people stay in their rooms and refuse to be social when they have lost someone dear to them. She's trying to move forward," said Mihawk.

"I hope she's not pushing herself too much," said Shanks.

"I doubt it. She does have some sparkle in her eyes. It comforts her that she still has you two," said Thatch.

Shanks smiled as Mihawk also nodded to that comment. He felt a bit better.

-x-

Lutricia sat in the living room in her favorite chair, her legs pulled up, music in her ears and a book in her hands. She didn't hear the door or Mihawk's scolding. Suddenly she felt someone staring at her. As she looked up her dark green eyes met chocolate brown eyes. Then she saw the black messy hair and a bright smile.

"Oi Luffy let her be," snorted Zoro.

The young man ignored Zoro. Lutricia turned off the music and took the earplugs out. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw her father, Mihawk and another man. They were talking to each other in low voices.

"Hi. I'm Monkey D. Luffy," greeted the young man in front of her.

"I'm Lutricia," she said.

"I'm glad to meet you. I've been dying to meet you and when Zoro told you were here, I thought I might drop by, even though Zoro was against it. But this time he didn't caught me," grinned the young man.

Lutricia looked at Zoro, who looked really annoyed at Luffy, before giving her an excused gaze.

"You wanted to meet me?"

"Yep. Zoro told us about you, when he and Mihawk moved in with your father. I hear you mother died. You have my concid … no conduce… no …" Luffy tilted his head, trying to remember the word.

"Condolence?" Lutricia looked at him.

"That's it. Condolence," he said.

She chuckled. This young man was funny. She liked his bright smile that went from one cheek to the other and his eyes were so warm and friendly.

"Thank you very much Luffy," she said.

He smiled even further, which surprised her. She didn't think it was possible and she couldn't help but smile back. Why haven't Zoro brought any of his friends home, when she was visiting? Was it because he was afraid his friends would not like her or was it because he was afraid they would like her too much? Whatever his reasons were, she could talk with him later. She gazed towards the hall way, where her father was.

"That's my dad. They think I shouldn't be here, because you might become too upset," said Luffy.

It was something about him that made her feel good. His warm smile, his way of being. He was straight forward. Something she wasn't used to, but she liked it. He was like a child in a young man's body.

"Are you upset?" he asked.

"No. Not really. So why did you want to meet me?" she asked.

"Just want to. I knew Shanks before and I wanted to see who you are," said Luffy.

"My apologize Lutricia. My son can be to direct. I'm Monkey D. Dragon and you have my condolence," said the man she didn't know.

He had black hair like Luffy and a tattoo on his face. Looked like he had been rebellious as teen. She stood up and laid down the book and her IPod.

"It's alright. And thank you," she said.

Shanks smiled in the background. Even though she mourned, she hadn't forgotten her manners. Lutricia was still polite and friendly. Maybe too friendly. If she wanted to be alone, she could just say so and they would leave. Even if they had to drag Luffy.

"I lost my mother too. She died three years ago," said Luffy.

"Sorry to hear that," said Lutricia.

"Yeah. But I still have dad and Makino. Makino is a good friend and she helped me a lot. You should meet her," said Luffy with a grin.

"One day maybe," said Lutricia.

"You'll like her. She is kind," said Luffy.

"Makino is our maid. It was Luffy's mother that hired her a few months before she died," explained Dragon.

Lutricia nodded and gestured them to sit down. Her father and Mihawk also came and sat down. Mihawk's eyes were still scolding Zoro.

"I want to be your friend too. Which school will you be at?" asked Luffy.

Lutricia looked at her father, not knowing where and when she would go to school.

"She'll be going to One Piece High as you Luffy and if she feel like it, she'll start Monday," said Shanks and looked at Lutricia.

"Alright. I hope you'll be in our class," said Luffy.

It warmed her heart that Luffy wanted to be her friend, even though they had just met. Had Shanks told him about her? Had Zoro? It also felt weird, since she wasn't used to that someone really wanted to spend time with her.

"We better get home Luffy. Makino will have lunch ready soon," said Dragon.

"FOOD," screamed Luffy, before turning to Lutricia. "It was nice to finally meet you. Hope you'll come to school soon. I'll make sure nobody picks on you," he said.

"Thanks, I guess. It was nice to meet you," she said.

Luffy's eyes beamed, before he ran out to the door, calling for his father to come soon.

"Sorry we bothered you, Lutricia. It was nice to meet you," said Dragon.

"It's fine. It was nice to meet you too," she said.

Dragon nodded and left. Lutricia looked out the window and followed them with her eyes, as the car drove out from the driveway.

"I'm sorry Lutricia. They just drove me home, but before Dragon or I could do anything, Luffy had left the car and walked in," said Zoro.

"It's fine Zoro. He's something special. So warm and kind," she said with a slight happy smile.

"That's Luffy. Openhearted and kind," said Shanks, feeling relieved that she wasn't too upset.

"Is he serious?" she asked.

"About wanting to be your friend? Deadly serious. And also about protecting you," said Zoro.

"Friend …" Lutricia trailed off and gazed out the window again.

"LUNCH IS READY," yelled Thatch from the kitchen.

They all got up. Shanks giving Lutricia a small hug, before leaving the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>So now she met Luffy. Will she become his friend? Or will she close herself up and hide?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter. Please enjoy the slow start ;)**

* * *

><p>Saturday went fast. They shopped after lunch and then Lutricia baked her chocolate cake, which all loved. She had some of her appetite back and at dinner she ate more than the past three week's dinner. Shanks was still worried, but liked to see the change. He noticed how close she and Mihawk seemed to be. He felt sure that she would be alright when he left on the business trip.<p>

Sunday came. Lutricia sat in the kitchen with her laptop. Thatch was humming around, while making dinner. Shanks and Mihawk was in the living room, while Zoro outside training. Lutricia was typing, so Thatch turned to her from time to time and saw she was concentrated. He didn't want to blow her concentration, but he was curious about what she was typing. As he heard that she stopped for a while, he turned to her. She was stretching her body and sighed.

"So what do you type?" he asked.

"Memories. About mother, daddy and me. It calms me and helps me," she said.

"I see. Want a snack?" he asked.

She looked at the clock. 3.30 p.m. "Oh already that late? Sure," she said.

He gave her a small piece of the leftover cake. "How was she?" he asked.

"Beautiful, nice, but also strict. I miss her a lot. Her smile, her scent, her words and her eyes. She always worried about me. Especially when she heard daddy had found love and even more when she heard it was another man. Then she was worried when she felt in love," she said.

"She sounds like she was a great and caring mother," said Thatch.

"What about your parents?" asked Lutricia.

"I don't know. I left them when I was 10 years. I lived on the street, not wanting to go back. I can't really remember them. When I was 12 Oyaji found me, picked me up and gave me a home. A caring home. I've never had that, so I tried to break every rule, just to see how far I could get. Oyaji was really strict, but caring. For the first time I had a place I proudly could call my home," he said.

"So you were a troublemaker?"

"I sure was, but I wasn't the only one. Haruta and Izo could also be a big handful. And when Ace joined four years ago, we really got on the nerves of Oyaji and Marco. But then we calmed down, grow older and we're great friends. Izo is a stylist, Haruta and Ace in their senior years at the One Piece high. Marco is in college. He wants to be a lawyer," said Thatch.

"And you're a cook," she smiled.

"Not really. I still need to find a place where they can educate me, but it's hard. Therefor Shanks offered me to be your cook until then. So I could get experience," he said.

"I'll meet so many tomorrow," she said.

"Scared?"

She nodded.

"Luffy will be there and Zoro too. And if you're uncomfortable, then just call me or Mihawk. Then we'll come and take you home," he said.

"Thanks," she said.

Thatch smiled and turned back to the stoves. She felt a bit better. She looked up and saw Zoro in the door. He sent her a small smile, before leaving for a bath. She shook her head, not really getting Zoro. Then she checked her mail and saw one from an old friend. One she haven't heard from in 2 months and who she hadn't seen in 7 years. She read it and was shocked.

_Dear Lutricia_

_I'm sorry to hear about your mother and stepfather. I hope you are doing fine and if not, I'll come and visit. Then we can be silly, just as we were as children. You moved in with your father right? If I remember correct he lives in Lougetown right? So do I now._

_I'm so sorry that I haven't been in contact, but Dadan got sick and then I had to help out at home, so I've been working a lot besides school. She's better by the way. We have to meet. Which school do you visit? I go to One Piece High. It's a great school and many good people. My best friend's name is Ace. He's great and so is his family. His 'father' gave me a job, so I can tend school and still help out at home. He is great._

_Well I gotta go. Work is calling. Mail me._

_Sabo._

Sabo… He was living here now? When did they move to Lougetown? Last time she heard from him, they lived near Windmill Village. She was so happy that she now had a change to meet him again. She hurried to mail him back.

"Thatch. Have you met a young man with the name Sabo?" she asked.

"Yes. He's the new best friend of Ace. Moved to town two months ago or so. His adoptive mother is really sick, but she'll be fine. Oyaji helps them out. Do you know him?" he asked.

"He's my old friend. Haven't seen him since he moved 7 years ago, but we've been in touch," she said.

"Then you'll see him tomorrow," smiled Thatch.

"I will. I can't wait," she said.

Thatch smiled, as Lutricia was lost in her thoughts again. He concentrated on making dinner. After a while he told her to pack her laptop away, since dinner would soon be served. Lutricia smiled and did what he asked and washed her hands, before coming back to the kitchen, where her father already was. She hugged her father from behind, taking him by surprise.

"Lutricia. What's up?" he asked.

"I just found out that one of my best friends moved to Lougetown two months ago. And he's going at One Piece High," she said.

"Oh. I see. Didn't know that," he smiled.

"His name is Sabo and I've missed him," she said as she sat down.

"Sabo is your friend? I've met him once, but it was short," he said.

"Now I can't wait for tomorrow. I think I'm going to be alright daddy. Don't you worry too much. Or you'll get wrinkles," she teased.

Shanks grinned. The news about her friend had cheered her up. In fact Luffy's visit had cheered her up a bit first. He should have known that Luffy would have that influence on her. He hugged her lightly, before they sat down. Mihawk walked in and saw the light happiness in her eyes and smiled.

After dinner Lutricia found herself in front of Zoro's room. She needed to talk to him and so she knocked. After a few seconds, Zoro asked her to enter.

"Oi Lutricia' what's up?" he asked.

"I just … I'm just curious," she said.

"Why I'm not as cold as I'm used to be?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Because I understand what you are going through and then we are now living together," he said.

"You have trouble with bonding. You're afraid of losing what's dear to you and that's why you don't like daddy," she suddenly realized.

"It's not that I don't like him. I'm afraid it's not going to be forever with dad and him. And that's why I couldn't bond with you either. And then the fact you didn't stay too long," he said sadly.

"Zoro… I know that feeling. All are afraid of losing what they hold dear, but sometimes … Sometimes we do. But we can't go on and live in fear. That's not a life. When we keep remembering those we've lost, they'll always be with us. In our heart," she said.

"I know all this, but it's not helping," he said.

"What about Luffy?" she asked.

"I can't help it around him. It's like he sucks all the bad feelings away," said Zoro with a shrug.

"I understand how you feel. I felt that too. Let's try and become friends. I won't run away. We both could use someone to talk with," she said.

Zoro nodded. "I told Luffy that you were nice and kind. I want to be your friend, but …" he trailed off.

"I know. That's how I feel too, but now I'm not leaving. I'm staying, so let's give it a try," she said.

Zoro smirked. "That's going to give dad a heart attack."

"Nah. I think he'll stronger than that, but daddy would probably get one," she grinned.

"Especially when and if I'm going to be nicer to him."

"Yeah. Well, he'll understand. Daddy has a big heart," she said.

"I know. I've been rude and cold, but the past year I've tried to be nicer," he said.

"I've noticed. Well Zoro, don't worry. We'll get through this together," she said.

He nodded and she left. She walked to her own room and prepared to go to bed. It had been good to talk to Zoro and she now understood him better. Who knows? Maybe they would become really good friends. She smiled to the mirror. Even though she had lost her mother, she still had her father and she got a chance to get new friends and even meet an old friend. Hopefully her mother would be at peace then.

* * *

><p><strong>I know. It's short, but I try to have my chapters length between 1.500 and 2.500 words. <strong>

**I will not excuse when my characters are OOC. This is my story and I have them act as I suit for my story. Sometimes they may seem OC and sometimes not.**

**I still hope you'll like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So it's school time.**

* * *

><p>Shanks drove them to school. Zoro hurried out from the car and rushed over to Luffy, who stood with some other people. Lutricia shook her head lightly and went after Shanks. He greeted Luffy and the others and some other teens around. It seemed that her father were quite popular. She looked around and saw some of the eyes felt on her. Especially the young men looked at her. Her father took her to the office of the headmaster.<p>

"It's good to see you again Shanks. And this must be your lovely daughter Lutricia. Welcome to Lougetown and One Piece high. I'm headmaster Rayleigh," said the man behind the desk.

He had long white hair and white beard. His friendly eyes smiled to her from behind round glasses. He stood up and gestured them to sit down. Lutricia smiled back and sat down, next to her father.

"Thanks you headmaster Rayleigh," she answered.

"I must also give you my condolence. If you need to talk to someone, you are welcome to visit our therapist Bell-mére. She is a fine woman," he said.

"Thank you again headmaster," she said.

"So polite. Well, I have some last papers for you to sign Shanks. I won't be holding you for long. I know how much work you have to do and Lutricia will need to go to her class," he said.

"It's fine. They know I'll come in later," said Shanks.

"Shakky, you can tell Iceburg to enter," said Rayleigh over the intercom.

Short after Iceburg stood in the office. Lutricia smiled friendly to him and got up. Shanks smiled at his daughter's action. Her mother had raised her well. So politely.

"Mr. Iceburg, this is Lutricia. She will be in your class from today. Will you make sure she gets her schedule and her books for today? I will give Shanks the rest of her books. Then take Lutricia to the classroom. Make sure she gets a map over the school too," said Rayleigh.

"Of course headmaster. Welcome to One Piece High, Lutricia," said Iceburg and gesture her to follow him.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Iceburg. See you later daddy," she said, before picking up her back and went after Iceburg.

"See you," said Shanks after her and smiled slightly.

Iceburg brought Lutricia to the library, where she got her books from the woman in charge, Nico Robin, who also was her history teacher. Then Iceburg gave her a map over the school and a schedule. She studied it shortly, as he explained the map. After that, the bell rang and they went to the classroom.

As they walked in, all already sat by their desks. Lutricia gazed over the class and saw Zoro and Luffy. Luffy held a big smile on his face, as he saw her. Iceburg stood behind his desk.

"Good morning class. This is Lutricia and she is your new classmate. Please take good care of her. Lutricia, you can sit next to Usopp," said Iceburg and nodded towards an empty desk.

Lutricia nodded and sat down. Then she looked at the schedule and saw that now they had math.

"As I told you last week, we'll start this week with a test. Lutricia I know you had no time to prepare for it, but I think its good way for me to see what grade you have in math," he said.

The class let out a sigh. They had hoped they didn't get to take the test, now they had a new classmate, but Iceburg didn't let them out of the hook and short they all sat and wrote down the answer. Lutricia gazed over the questions and started. After 40 minutes she was finished. She gazed around and saw all the others still working on the test. Some using a calculator, some looked desperate. After a few minutes a pink-haired boy also placed his pencil down.

When the bell rang, the pink-haired boy took all the tests and they class started to gather around Lutricia, which she didn't feel comfortable at.

"What a beauty to lighten up the classroom. The test was not a downright as usual, due to your becoming our classmate," swooned a young blond man. His hair was covering the left eye.

"Let her be, wannabe cook," hissed Zoro.

"Want something moss head?" the blonde hissed back.

"Sanji, Zoro. You can't fight in here again," said a girl with red-orange hair.

"Aren't they funny, Lutricia?" grinned Luffy.

She didn't say anything, as her eyes gazed over the group.

"Oh yeah. Let me introduce my friends to you. This is Nami, Usopp, Vivi, Kaya, Perona and Coby," he said, while pointing at his friends. "Zoro you already know. Everybody, Lutricia is the daughter of Shanks," continued Luffy.

"We have guessed that already Luffy," said Nami and smiled to her.

"Sorry to hear about you mother. I lost my mother when I was a child too. She died from sickness," said Usopp.

"Like mine. What about yours?" asked Luffy, earning a hit on the head by Nami.

"Be more sensitive you moron. She just lost her mother," said Nami.

"It's alright. She died in the plane crash a few weeks ago," said Lutricia.

Nami gasped and put her hands to her mouth, while all the other looked at her with sorry eyes. She had seen those eyes so often the past few weeks. Her father still looked at her like this. Only Zoro still had this neutral face and gaze.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," said Vivi, tears in her eyes.

"Thanks. But I still have my father, Mihawk, Zoro and Gramps," she said.

"You sure has a wonderful father. Shanks is so cool and friendly," said Usopp.

"And he has the craziest idea. He always helps to our school parties," said Luffy with a grin.

"He always listens when we have a problem and he never seems to get tired of it," said Kaya.

"Your father also loves you very much, always caring a picture of you with him. And he told us about you," said Nami.

Lutricia blushed, but smiled. Hearing all those words warmth her heart, but before she could reply, the bell rang again. They all went back to their desk. Zoro gave her a last short smile.

When the bell to the lunch time rang, the all went to the big mess hall, where all students either bought their food or ate their lunch box. Lutricia had a lunch box, made by Thatch, while Zoro had turned the offer down and bought some food. She let her eyes wander over the tables, until she saw a familiar blond haired young man sitting next to another black-haired young man with freckles on his cheeks. He grinned at something and she walked over, but was stopped.

"Oi Lutricia, where you going? If you continue, you get to the last year students and they don't like to have first year at their table. Only Luffy is allowed, because he knows Ace," said Usopp and gazed after Luffy, who had sat down by the table.

"How typical, but I know one of the last year students over there and I'm going to greet him," she said and continued.

Usopp shrugged, as she walked past him. As she came to the table, the students looked at her with narrowed eyes, but before anyone could say something, Sabo jumped up.

"Lutricia. It's been far too long," he said happily and gestured her to sit down in front of him, next to a red-haired boy.

"Sabo. I'm glad to see you again. Heard you befriended with the brother of our cook," she smiled.

"Yeah, I heard Thatch was hired by your father. Man I'm so jealous. He makes the best food," said Sabo, drooling a little.

Lutricia grinned. "You haven't changed that much Sabo."

"Oi guys this is Lutricia, my childhood friend. She just moved in with her father Shanks, because her mother died a few weeks ago, so be nice or Shanks and then Mihawk would probably come after you," said Sabo.

"My condolence Lutricia. I'm Ace," said the black-haired man.

"You have my condolence too, Lutricia. I'm Kid," said the red-haired next to her.

"Thank you," she said.

They talked about stuff and school. Ace and Kid was totally lost in Lutricia and liked her shy, but gentle soul. Luffy was talking, eating and laughing. Mostly Ace talked about Thatch and his pranks when they were younger. Suddenly he felt asleep in his lunch, causing Lutricia to raise an eyebrow, but Luffy and Sabo gently lifted his head, so he didn't get suffocated in his food. They told Lutricia that Ace had narcolepsy. After a few minutes Ace woke up and continued as nothing had happened.

"So how do you like Thatch's food?" asked Ace.

"It's good. Better than daddy's, but then again that doesn't take much," she smiled.

"Haven't we all tried his food? Besides Sabo that is," said Kid.

Ace and Luffy nodded. Lutricia smiled lightly.

"So how has your day been so far Lutricia?" asked Sabo.

"It's been nice. My classmates are alright, but then again I have Zoro there too. I fact Usopp warned me to get over here, because last year students doesn't have high thoughts about first year student. He was worried, which I find cute," she said.

"That's nice of him. Warning a newbie about the unspoken rules here. However you are always welcome, since you're the friend of Sabo," said Kid.

"Those rule a ridiculous. Can't believe we still follows them," said Ace.

"I know, but it's the other that holds them. I don't give a shit, but if a first year nearest and dares to sit next to us, without us knowing him or her, he/she could get harmed. And if I let one sit next to me, then I would get some hard words or worse," said Kid.

Lutricia nodded, knowing it might never change, because when you become a last year yourself, you want to hold dear to that rule just because the existed when they were first year. To break an unspoken rule was hard to do.

* * *

><p><strong>So she met Sabo again. And now she met Ace and kid too. Will she get along with her new classmates? They seem friendly enough.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**It seems this story isn't so popular and I have no idea what people think of it, so this might be the last chapter for a while. Unless I get some reviews that can tell me what people think about this story.**

* * *

><p>As Lutricia came home, Thatch was already there, preparing dinner. Zoro had gone with Luffy. Thatch greeted her, as she placed herself by the kitchen table. She greeted him back, feeling tired. It had been a long day with many new impressions.<p>

"I should greet you from Ace and say he wants a lunch box too," she smiled to Thatch.

"So you met Ace? What do you think of him?" asked Thatch.

"He's alright. Funny and nice. Sabo was there too. So many names to remember, but they are all so nice," she said.

"Good to hear. Did Ace fall asleep?"

"He did. Just after telling me how jealous he was of my lunch box. Took me by surprise," she grinned.

Thatch smirked. "So are you in the class of Zoro?"

"Yep. Thatch do you have a snack? I'm starving," she said.

"Sure. And then you should probably do your homework."

She smiled and did as he asked. Nami had giving her, her notebook on USB. Now she scrolled down, just skimming it. She had a feeling how much she had to catch up and she made her own notes in another text document. While she did so, Mihawk came home. As usual he sat by the table, drinking a cup of coffee and reading the paper. Zoro was next to come and at last her father.

"So how was school?" asked Shanks, as they had dinner.

"Fine. They were all nice to Lutricia," said Zoro and looked at her.

"They were and I met Sabo, causing some to be a little jealous, because he's a last year student and I sat at his table eating lunch," said Lutricia.

"I've heard about that ridiculous rule," said Shanks and sighed.

"Only Luffy and Lutricia are allowed to bend that rule," said Zoro.

"That will only change, if someone from the last year changes it," said Mihawk.

"Luffy will probably change it. He's just the type for breaking the unspoken rules," said Zoro.

"So was Sabo happy to see you again?" asked Shanks and looked at Lutricia.

"He was. He wants me to visit him when Dadan is better," she said.

"Any boys turning heads after you?" grinned Shanks.

"Some, I guess. But it's not a first. Sabo had his lunch with two other from his class, Ace and Kid. Both nice and flirting. But Sabo warned them. Saying they should be nice or else you two might show them how to be nice towards me," she grinned and looked at her father and Mihawk.

"We would," comment Mihawk.

"And that would hurt them more than us," said Shanks.

"Ace can be rude sometimes, but he's a great boy. I haven't met Kid yet, but he hangs out with Ace in school, but afterwards with Killer, Heat and Law. They are in their second year," said Thatch.

"It seems that there are many clicks, but they all somehow know each other and it doesn't really matter where you belong," said Lutricia.

"You're right. Luffy, Law, Ace and Bonney are the front figure of the four top clicks, but mostly they mingle before, during and after school," said Zoro.

Lutricia sighed. It would really take some time to understand the unspoken rules, but at least she had Luffy and Zoro to help. Well also Sabo. She like this school more than the other and her life would be perfect, if her mother still lived and they lived in this town. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and let the picture of her mother take form in her head.

"Are you alright Lutricia?" asked Shanks nervous.

"I'm fine dad. I just … tired. So many new impressions," she said.

"I understand. I'll bring your books to your room later. You can be excused," he said.

Lutricia smiled and looked at Mihawk, who nodded slightly. Then she brought her plate to the dishwasher and left the kitchen. She went straight to her room with her laptop and backpack. She just wanted to be alone for a while. She opened the laptop and looked through all the pictures her mother had sent to her from their Honeymoon. She looked so happy. Lutricia let the tears float freely, as she read the mails.

She didn't hear Shanks knocking on the door, nor did she hear him enter her room. She just sat at her desk, reading the notes from Nami. The picture of her mother next to her and her eyes was red and her cheeks still wet from tears.

"Lutricia, are you sure you're alright?" Shanks laid a hand on her shoulder, causing her to flinch.

"Oh daddy. Didn't hear you," she said.

"Sorry. Are you alright?"

"No. I miss her so much. I really wish she was still alive and that we lived in this town. I like this school. So much better than my old school. If only she was here and see that I get along with my classmates," said Lutricia, new tears falling from her eyes.

Shanks hugged her from behind. "She is watching over you Lutricia. She knows that I'm taking good care of you and that have got new friends," he said.

"You think so?"

"That's what I think yes. Your mother loved you so much, Lutricia. You got her kind soul, beside her eyes and smile. She was the only woman I ever loved and I'm so happy that you are so much like her. Just remember she is in our heart and as long as we remember her, she will always be with us," he said and kissed her head lightly.

"Do you miss her?"

"I do. Even though our love didn't last, we still were good friends afterwards. We just couldn't live together. Back then it was a hard decision to make, but it was for the best and now I'm happy once more, just like she was. You'll see that love comes and goes, but the love of a parent will last forever, even when they are not around anymore. Don't ever forget how much your mother and I love you," he said.

"I won't. And Mihawk loves me too," she smiled and leaned against her father.

"You're right. Mihawk sees you as a daughter too. He will probably spoil you as much as I will," smiled Shanks.

"Good to know. Then I can get whatever I want," she grinned.

"Only if it's fair," he said.

"I know. And I won't use it," she said.

"Like always. Just say if you need anything. Oh, by the way, I got the Birth control Pills for you. I put them in the back with your books," he said.

"Thanks daddy. You're the best. I think I'll look over Nami's notes for a while and then go to bed. I'm really tired," she said.

"Will you come down and say good night, before you go to bed?"

"I will," she said.

Shanks smiled and left her, so she could catch up. Lutricia turned her attention to the laptop, feeling so much better after talking with her father. She felt loved and happy, even though she felt sad for losing her mother. At least she wasn't the only one at school who had lost a parent. After a while she shut her laptop and took the books from the back and looked over her schedule. She packed the books she needed for the next day, before going to the bathroom and prepared herself for bed. Then she went down, said good night to Shanks and Mihawk and went to bed, thinking of her mother and what awaited her the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>The lost is still so close and Shanks will soon leave for a business trip. Bad timing. Will Lutricia be alright?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah I know I said I wouldn't upload the next chapter, because I don't really get any response, but I can see I got some followers, so i don't want to disappoint them. So I got some chapter finished already and I will upload these chapters.**

**So here you go.**

* * *

><p>The next day Lutricia wasn't really feeling like getting out of the bed. Even though her first day at school had been good, she still felt down and sad for her lost. So she put her quilt over her head and shut off the alarm. She wanted to spend the day with Shanks, since he would leave the next day for 10 days. But she knew she couldn't do that. School was calling and her father had to prepare for the business trip.<p>

So after a few minutes, she rolled out of bed, walked to her bathroom and started to get ready for the day. A short bath helped to wake her up a little more and half an hour later, she was in the kitchen. Thatch was already there, preparing her lunchbox. She smiled slightly to him and yawned. Even if she had went to bed early, she had a lot on her mind and she didn't really get to sleep that much. And she had dreamt about her mother.

"Your father has already left, but he left a note for you," said Thatch and handed her a note.

_Lutricia. I'll be home early, so we can spend some time together, before I leave for my trip. Have a great day in school._

_Love dad._

She smiled. How typical him to do this for her. She put the note into her pocket and continued to eat. Zoro was coming into the kitchen, grabbed his breakfast and left again. He usual sat in front of the TV eating his breakfast, watching the news with Mihawk. Lutricia never understood the need of watching the news in the morning and she wondered why her father hadn't bought a small TV for the kitchen, so they at least could watch it here and be together in the morning.

"Thanks Thatch. So what's for dinner tonight?" she asked, while putting her plate in the sink.

"Bolognese," he answered.

She smiled. "Sounds good."

He smiled back. He loved her dark green eyes and that she now was livelier than her first day here. But then again, Thatch knew Luffy and if someone could cheer someone up, it would be him. After all it was Luffy who helped Ace getting through a hard time. That kid had a gift, though he seemed to be like a 5 year-old and not a 16 year-old.

-x-

Like the day before, Lutricia was surrounded by Luffy and his friends. They talked about many kind of stuff, making Lutricia feeling slight better. The topic of her mother's dead was not brought up again and she wondered why, but didn't bring it up. She didn't want to talk about her mother.

At lunch time, she sat with Sabo, Ace, Luffy and Kid. She felt the jealous eyes of people around, but didn't care. She felt more comfortable around Luffy, strangely though, and Sabo. Until she was ready, she would sit with them and endure Kid's and Ace's flirting. And they did flirt a lot with her.

"Do you know that we have a Halloween party coming up soon?" asked Ace her.

"Yeah. Nami told me so," said Lutricia.

"I'm going with her," grinned Luffy.

"And I'm taking Bonney," said Kid with a slight sigh.

"Wanna go?" asked Sabo.

She wasn't sure if he asked her to go with him or in general. "Uhm, sure," she said.

"Oi Sabo not fair," said Ace.

"You're going with Vivi, remember? And since Lily and Yuri said no, I haven't a date," said Sabo.

Lutricia smiled a little. Yes she was his third choice, but she just got to this school, so she didn't feel offended.

"So? You could go with Carina, Liz, Maki or Janice. They are all crazy about you and will say yes," said Ace and pouted.

"I know, which is why I don't invite them. Besides, I'm glad the other two said no, because it means I got to go with my best friend," smiled Sabo and looked at Lutricia.

"You've become quite a charmer. But you'll have to tell me more about this Halloween party, since we didn't have any on my old school," she said.

"Sure. Dadan wants to know if you would come and visit Saturday," said Sabo.

"Saturday? Sure I would love to. Around 1 p.m.?" she asked.

"Sounds like a deal. She'll be happy, just like me," he grinned.

"Oi, oi. Sabo don't take all of her time," said Ace.

Lutricia was flattered that Ace was interested in her. She felt some jealous eyes on her, but she didn't care. For the first time she liked going to school. Sabo had not been on her old school, but they had become friends, as her mother had been a good friend of Dadan. Lutricia could remember the flowers sent to her mother's funeral from Dadan and the others.

"Hey give me a break here, Ace. I've just started here and Sabo is an old and good friend of mine, whom I have missed. And the same goes for Dadan. Besides, I'm not going anywhere yet," she said with a small smile.

"So what about hanging out Sunday? You and I?" Ace asked with a charming smile.

"Sorry. Can't do that. I'm going to sort out in some stuff along with Mihawk," she said with a slight sad tone.

"A shame. Oi Luffy what are you doing on Sunday?" asked Ace.

Lutricia shook her head lightly. Boys would be boys. She felt the hand of Sabo on hers and she looked at him. She knew he, knew what she was going to do Sunday and this was his way of saying that he could come and help her if she needed it. Maybe she would need it.

-x-

"I'm home." Lutricia walked into the house.

"Glad to hear," said Shanks and came to her. "How was school today?"

"Great. I've got a date for the Halloween party," she smiled.

"Oh really? Maybe I should remind the boy who your father is," he teased.

"Ha, ha, dad. It's Sabo and he invited me over Saturday at 1 p.m.," she said.

"Sabo? He's a popular guy, just like Ace, Kid, Law, Luffy and Sanji," said Shanks.

"Sabo popular? Two girls had already turned him down," said Lutricia and tilted her head slightly.

"He's also a shy guy, so he probably took too long to ask them," said Mihawk and smiled to her.

"Lucky me then. What's better than going to my first school party on a new school, then with a best friend?" Lutricia grinned.

"You're lucky. Well then. When is this party?" asked Shanks.

Mihawk sighed. "On the day before Halloween."

"But that's two and a half week from now," said Shanks and looked at Lutricia. "And you have no costume. Mihawk you have to go with her and find some," he continued.

"I'll help her find some costume," said Mihawk with a sigh.

Shanks smiled and kissed him lightly, causing Mihawk to blush lightly and Lutricia to chuckle, before hugging her father.

"So daddy, what are we going to do? My teachers said I can catch up in the weekends and so. I just have to the homework for now," she said.

"Have any homework?" asked Shanks.

"Not for tomorrow," she said.

Shanks smiled and told that he had planned for a family night. Thatch had prepared all for tonight's dinner, so all it was left was to heat the Bolognese and cook some pasta to it. Nothing they couldn't do, though Mihawk teased Shanks saying if he did it, they would end up eating pizza and ruined Thatch's food. Shanks just laughed it off and said it was possible, but unlikely he would do so.

"Daddy… I miss mom, but I feel safe and happy here. I will miss you, but Luffy, Sabo and Ace helps me. Besides Mihawk, Zoro and Thatch," said Lutricia, as she went to bed.

"I'm glad to hear that, Lutricia. I will try to mail you once in a while. And greet Dadan for me, would you?" he asked.

"I will," she said and kissed her father on the cheek, saying good night.

Shanks smiled to her. It had been a wonderful evening. Watching movies, playing games and just talking. He could see that Lutricia felt better and he thought it was mostly because of Sabo and Luffy. Sabo was her best friend and have been so for a long time and Luffy … Well Luffy was Luffy. It was impossible not to be cheered up by him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes this chapter was writing before Halloween, but does it matter? I still hope you enjoy it. Let me know if I can change something or if you have any pairings you would like to see. Or just any thoughts.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**To my followers.**

* * *

><p>Mihawk drove her to Dadan's place. She was eager to see them all again and she had brought a cake with her. She had baked it earlier along with Thatch. Those two got along very well and it warmed Mihawk to see that Zoro and Lutricia also were getting closer. Zoro even was friendlier towards Shanks.<p>

"I'll pick you up around 4.30 p.m.," said Mihawk as she left the car.

"I'll be ready then. Thanks for driving me here Mihawk. See you," she said with a smile and went towards the house.

Sabo had waited for her and as soon as she stepped out the car he hurried towards the door, went outside and greeted her. He managed to wink to Mihawk, before he drove away. Then he followed Lutricia inside.

"That smells delicious. Is it one of your famous cakes?" asked Dogra with a smile.

"It is. For later. Good to see you," she smiled.

"It's good to see you again Lutricia. It's been far too long," said Dogra.

They went into the living room, where Dadan sat on a chair. She was a little pale, but she smiled to Lutricia, who went over and hugged her tightly.

"Lutricia. It's so good to see you," said Dadan.

"Likewise," said Lutricia.

"And I'm so sorry about your mother and stepfather. How do you manage?" asked Dadan.

Lutricia shrugged. "Daddy helps, but also Mihawk and Zoro. I still have some family and now I got you guys again. That will help me even more," she smiled.

"You are always welcome here, Lutricia," said Dadan.

She smiled and soon they were talking, eating cake and having fun. Lutricia forgot the sorrow for a while and enjoyed life and her friends. She had really missed them. Especially Sabo. Soon time had flown and Mihawk knocked on the door, ready to pick up Lutricia. By then she and Sabo had decided on what kind of costume they should wear at the Halloween party.

-x-

She went through the boxes and sighed. All this just reminded her about her lost and it hurt like hell. Sabo sat next to her and on the other sat Zoro. Mihawk was packing things she had sorted out. Books and kitchen stuff. Most would go to charity, but some would end up stored away, so she could use it when she moved from home.

"She was so beautiful," said Sabo and smiled at an old picture.

Zoro looked at it. Lutricia, Sabo and a woman were smiling at the camera. The woman had shoulder long blond hair, dark green eyes and a warm smile. It was Lutricia's mother.

"I can remember that day. It was taken before you moved, so we both had something to remind us about each other. Here is one with us two and Dadan," said Lutricia and took another picture.

"I still have both in a frame in my room," said Sabo.

"I think I'll keep those two for now and those three," said Lutricia and picked three other frames up.

Mihawk, Sabo and Zoro looked at the pictures. One where Lutricia was around a year old, with Shanks and her mother. One with her and Shanks and one with her mother and her new husband.

"You need another picture, but I doubt we have one suited for a frame," said Zoro.

"Uh?" Lutricia looked at him.

"Dad. We have to make one as soon as Shanks is back," said Zoro.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Mihawk.

"Us four. We are family, right?" Zoro looked at Lutricia.

"Really? Oh Zoro that's a wonderful idea," she said and hugged him.

Mihawk smiled. The suggestion warmed his heart. Since the accident, where Lutricia had to live with them, Zoro had grown and opened up. He now had accepted that Shanks was a part of their live and that he wouldn't leave soon. Also that Lutricia was a part of their life. As Zoro just said, they were family.

"I'll search for a photograph," said Mihawk.

Lutricia smiled to him. "Can I mail daddy?"

"Sure. As soon as we're finished here," said Mihawk and Zoro nodded.

She nodded and then she turned to the task ahead. Sabo smiled to Zoro, now knowing that Lutricia would be just fine. She had a caring and loving family and friends at school. And he would make sure she had a fun time at the Halloween party. She was going to forget the sadness in her heart for a while.

-x-

Monday approached fast and Lutricia was on the way to school along with Zoro. They didn't talk, but it felt comfortable. She had a smile on her lips, still her eyes held sadness. Zoro took her hand and squeezed it lightly, before letting go again and she looked at him.

"Neh, Zoro. Who did you invite for the Halloween party?" she asked.

"Lily," he said.

"Oh. You asked her first?"

"I did. Didn't know that Sabo wanted to ask her," he shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. He just has to learn to ask right away," she smiled.

"Would you have said yes to another, if Sabo had a date?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Probably not, though it depended on who asked," she said.

"Sanji?"

"No. He's nice, but too much," she said.

Zoro laughed. "That is going to break his heart, if he knew. Well, can't blame you. What if Luffy didn't had a date and asked you?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe. There is something about him that makes me feel at ease," she said.

"Usopp?"

"That would be a no too. I like Kaya and she seems to have a big crush on him. So I would instead try to make those two go together, if they weren't already going together," she said.

"Only because Nami helped. I knew your heart was good. What about Kid?"

"He's flirting a lot, but not my type."

"Ace?"

"He's cute and it would be a maybe."

"Law?"

"I don't know him, so no."

"Hawkins?"

"As Law. What are we playing here?"

"Just curious to see how you see people right now after you've met them," he said.

"Okey. Well, Penguin, Bepo, Shachi and Chopper are the same as Law and Hawkins," she said.

"Me?"

"Yes."

He smiled. "Even after being so cold towards you for so long time?"

"I still wanted to go to the party, though I would like to be accompanied by a friend or someone I feel comfortable around. Someone I know," she said.

Zoro nodded and they talked about other stuff, as they walked to their classroom. There they talked with the others and Lutricia felt great. Even after sorting out stuff from her life with her mother, she felt good. And it was because of Zoro and Sabo. She had friends and she still had a family. So she could endure the pain in her heart.

-x-

At lunch, Lutricia sat next to Sabo, while Luffy and Ace sat across her. Kid was sitting with some other friends. Sabo gazed around and found Zoro. He excused himself and went over to Zoro. Soon Zoro also sat next to Lutricia.

"Oi Sabo why?" asked Ace.

"He's the brother of Lutricia, so why not?" asked Sabo back.

"I don't care, you just have to justify it against Chris," shrugged Ace and soon enough a young 3rd year boy came to their table.

"A beautiful young girl I can accept, but him?"

Lutricia looked at him. He looked like the typical bully with dark brown hair, grey eyes and a scar on his cheek. She felt the rage building up in her and she slowly stood up, still looking at Chris.

"Look, _boy_. Zoro is my brother, Sabo my best friend. If I want to sit with them at lunch, I do so. I don't give a damn about those unspoken rules," she said calmly.

"Shut it, girl. I didn't ask you and if you don't want to can eat all by …"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME TO SHUT UP. I MIGHT BE A NEW STUDENT HERE, BUT I NEED MY BROTHER AND FRIENDS. MY MOTHER JUST DIED AND I HAD TO MOVE TO THIS TOWN AND IN WITH MY FATHER. I NEED TO BE AROUND PEOPLE I KNOW AND CARE FOR. SOMETIMES PEOPLE JUST NEED THAT AND THEN AGE, GENDER AND BACKGROUND DON'T MIND. SO GO BACK TO YOUR LUNCH AND LEAVE US THE HELL ALONE, OR I WILL SHOW YOU JUST HOW MUCH PAIN I AM IN," Lutricia yelled, so all could hear her.

Silence fell upon the mess hall. Not a word was spoken and all eyes were on Lutricia. She was angry and tears fell down. Zoro saw the sadness in her eyes too. Chris stared at her with a shocked face. It was the first time someone dared to talk back to him, but what shocked him the most was her sadness and pain. She was in sorrow and he had almost forced her brother and friend to not eat lunch with her.

"I'm … I didn't know that…" he mumbled.

"Of course you didn't, because you don't fucking care. Do you even have a heart?" she asked, staring at him.

"HEY. I DO HAVE A HEART. I DIDN'T KNOW, SO SORRY, OKAY? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" he yelled.

"Let's forget those rules about where to eat lunch and let us all just try to get along. Some are friends outside the school. Let them be friend in school too. Why don't we change such a stupid rule? You must've felt the same way before you became a senior," she said.

Chris looked at her. Sure he had felt it, but he had hold onto the tradition, since he wanted all to feel the pain of the rule. Breaking them never had crossed his mind. He looked at Myra, a girl from 2nd year. She was nice looking, but not hot or beautiful like Lutricia. He went straight to her.

"Myra, come let's eat together."

She smiled and soon all mingled. The rule was just broken. Lutricia sat down and exhaled. It had been a statement. She was tired of being pushed around by old rules that people held onto because it was tradition and it was how things were. Not because it was something important or for safety. If no one changed things, then they would never evolve.

"That was so cool. Damn, Lu you just become a hero and now all boys will chase you," said Sabo amazed.

"Someone had to do this. I'm sick of being stuck in the past, no matter what it is," she said with a sigh.

"Is it okay for me to sit here now?" asked Nami.

"Sure," said Luffy and made room for her and all the others.

"Lutricia you were so cool," beamed Chopper.

"How do you feel?" asked Kaya.

Sabo and Zoro were worried about her too. That outburst was a sign that she was in too much pain, even now. They hoped that Shanks would come home soon. It was clear to them that she missed him more than she would tell.

"I'm fine. I just felt like changing something," she smiled.

She looked around and saw that people started to mingle with each other. It made her feel happier, though all she really wanted was to have the right to sit with Sabo and Zoro without worrying about stupid rules of whom could sit with whom.

-x-

As they came home, she went straight to her room and threw herself onto her bed and buried her head into her pillow. She really missed her father so much. She took the picture of him and her together and looked at it.

Zoro went to the kitchen, where Thatch was cooking.

"Where's Lutricia?"

"She went to her room. I think yesterday and today was too much for her," said Zoro.

"How come?" asked Thatch.

"Yesterday we sorted out in her stuff and watched picture of her and her mother. It made her sad though. And today Sabo invited me to sit with them at lunch. Chris, the boy who kind of is the boss of the third years, decided it was not okay. Lutricia flipped out, yelling at him and she managed to change the rules. Now we can mingle and be with our friends, despite what grade they are in," said Zoro.

"She did what? Changed the unspoken rule?" Thatch turned around and looked stunned at Zoro.

"She did. And all she wanted was to be with me and Sabo, since she felt down. Now the whole school knows she just lost her mother. She yelled it into the face of Chris and I think her words made him think about what they were doing and what the rule meant to the heart of people," said Zoro.

"Poor Lutricia… Why don't you cheer her up?"

"I tried on the way home, but she just shrugged it off. When will dad be home?"

"Later. Around 8 p.m. or so," said Thatch.

Zoro sighed. "Well, I'll try again, but I'm not sure it would work. She misses Shanks."

"I know. Don't think about it Zoro. I'll see to her later," said Thatch.

Zoro nodded and started to do his homework. Thatch put some snacks to him and left with a tray. He went to Lutricia's room and knocked. After a while she bid him in. She was still on her bed, now sitting up. Her eyes were slight red and she hugged the frame with the picture of her and Shanks.

"I'm just bringing you some snack," said Thatch and placed the tray on her desk.

She didn't say anything at first. Thatch went over to her and squatted in front of her.

"I heard what you did today. You might not think about it now, but you changed the school history. Your father would be so proud when he comes back and hear it," said Thatch.

"You think so?"

"I know. You might not know it, but your father loves you more than anything. He always bragged about you, whenever you achieved something. And whenever you just had visit, he was sad because you had to go home. But what hurt him the most, was when your mother died. Because that meant your heart was broken," said Thatch.

"Daddy loves me that much?"

"Even more. All he ever wanted was for you to be happy," said Thatch.

Lutricia smiled sadly. "Thanks, Thatch."

"I'm also your friend. And therefor I am going to stand by you," he smiled.

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad to be your friend," she said.

"And I'm glad to be your friend. Come down whenever you feel for it," he said.

She nodded and he left the room. Lutricia looked at the picture and put it back on her desk, before she started on her snacks and homework. After that, she went through the notes of Nami.

"Dinner is almost done," said Zoro from the door.

"Thanks Zoro. I'll be right down," she said and closed her laptop.

"Feeling better?"

She nodded and walked out with him. "Thanks Zoro. For everything today. I know you just tried to cheer me up. And you told Thatch what happened."

"You know he smiled brightly when he came back," said Zoro.

"Really?"

"Yeah. And blushed a little."

Lutricia shrugged, not wanting to tell what might have caused Thatch to blush. Zoro gazed at her, but didn't continue to talk about that. Instead he changed the subject and as they walked into the kitchen they were talking about the Halloween party.

* * *

><p><strong>Seems Lutricia has quite a temper...<strong>

**Oh and she made Thatch blush. Where would this lead?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Next chapter here.**

* * *

><p>Lutricia was gazing out the window at school. Math was so boring and she had already done all the tasks in the book. And she had already caught up in the other classes too. So there was nothing for her to do right now. Nothing but wait until the bell rang and she could get home and hope her father was home. She really missed him and het outburst had cleared it for her. Luckily she had Zoro, Mihawk and Thatch at home to cheer her up.<p>

Thatch. She liked him and she knew he liked her too, but how much? He had been a little nervous around her, since they spoke and since she kissed his cheek. All it should have been was a friendly gesture, but somehow it felt like more and she wasn't sure what. Something had changed between them and she didn't know what.

"Lu?" a voice whispered.

She turned her head towards Usopp and saw his despair. She smiled lightly and looked at the problem he had. The teacher was helping Sanji, so Lutricia took the chance to help Usopp with the problem. After a few minutes, Usopp understood and continued. Lutricia gazed up and caught the eyes of Iceburg. He made a gesture to her to come to his table and so she did.

"Are you bored?" he asked in a low voice.

"Yes," she said.

He gazed at the papers she had given him earlier. "I can give you some math books from the 2nd class," he said.

"I would be happy if it was possible," she smiled.

Iceburg nodded. "I will talk to Rayleigh about it, but until then, would you help me out and help your fellow students?"

She smiled. "Sure."

He smiled and sighed as he saw Luffy once more held his hand up, asking for help. He was not really good at math and Iceburg had trouble getting him to understand, not matter how he explained.

"I'll help him," said Lutricia and went down to Luffy.

Iceburg was curious and followed her, listening to how she explained the problem. He was surprised by the simple explanation. It lacked pedagogical approach, but somehow Luffy understood what she said and Iceburg could see how Luffy suddenly understood more of the math problems. Sometimes you just had to have another eye on doing things.

As the bell rang, all left the classroom in a hurry, since it was the last lessen for the day. Zoro waited for Lutricia, as Iceburg called her to his desk.

"I'm impressed by how you helped Luffy," he said.

"Thank you, Mr. Iceburg," she said.

"Would you mind helping him in math? Somehow I can't teach him that much and it would be a shame for him if he failed," said Iceburg.

"Sure. Luffy helps me, so I want to help him," she said.

"It's a deal then. I will still ask Rayleigh for 2nd grade math books, but that doesn't mean you can't help Luffy," he said.

Lutricia nodded and then she was excused.

-x-

Zoro was running behind her all the way home, panting. She was really fast, but he also had a fond smile. Mihawk had told them he wouldn't say anything about the picture they were planning on making this Friday, before they came home.

"We're home," yelled Lutricia out of breath, turning to Zoro with a smile.

He smiled back and then he gazed at Shanks, who stood smiling in the entrance. Lutricia turned and then she jumped into Shanks' arms, ignoring everything around her. Shanks chuckled and hugged her. He had also missed her and been worried. Seeing the smile she had sent Zoro, he felt slight relieved.

"Welcome home daddy," she mumbled into his chest.

"Now that's a welcome I like. Hey princess. How are you?" asked Shanks.

Lutricia slowly lifted her head to meet Shanks' eyes. Warm and loving eyes met hers. She smiled brightly at him and he smiled back. It was good to see her. Zoro walked pass them and straight to the kitchen.

"I'm fine, daddy. Though I missed you a lot. Come let's have a snack," she said and freed herself from his hug.

Shanks laughed lightly. "Alright Lutricia."

The walked into the kitchen where Mihawk, Zoro and Thatch were waiting for them. Lutricia smiled brightly and Mihawk saw true happiness in her eyes. She leaned towards Shanks, as they sat down. He wrapped an arm around her, holding her close, knowing it was what she needed now. Thatch placed tea, coffee and snacks on the table, smiling to Lutricia. It made her feel warm inside and she didn't understand why, but right now it didn't matter.

"So what has happen the past 10 days that you didn't write?" asked Shanks, pouring tea in her cup.

"Besides changing the school history?" she grinned.

Shanks raised an eyebrow.

"Lu got rid of the damn rule where to eat lunch. You should've seen her, Shanks. Telling the leader of class three to get lost," said Zoro with a smirk.

"Lu?" Shanks looked at Lutricia.

"My new nickname, giving by Luffy. Oh and today, Mr. Iceburg asked me to help teaching Luffy math," said Lutricia.

"Seems you've been fine and here I've been worried," smiled Shanks.

"Not really fine, but close," said Lutricia and cuddled closer to her father.

"But nothing we couldn't handle, though she really missed you, Shanks," said Thatch.

"Glad to hear that you've taken care of my precious daughter. So how's school?" asked Shanks.

"It's fine. Got a lot of friends. Luffy is really awesome. And I'm popular, which feels weird and nice at the same time," she blushed.

"So I had no reason to worry?" Shanks raised an eyebrow.

"She's especially popular with the boys. Kid, Ace and Law are annoyed they had a date to the Halloween party as she came to the school. All three would have asked her out now, so now she know who will ask her to the Christmas Ball," said Zoro.

Shanks' eyes drowned lightly. "I see. My daughter is popular with the boys? I better remind them who her father is then," he said rather calmly.

Lutricia chuckled. "Daddy… You're so embarrassing."

Shanks grinned and looked at Mihawk, happiness was writing all over his face, besides relief. Mihawk placed his hand on Shanks lab and smiled to him, telling they were a family and could get through everything together. Then Mihawk and Lutricia looked at Zoro.

"Oi, Shanks. Friday you have to get home early and change into something nice. The four of us is getting a present for us," said Zoro.

Shanks looked puzzled.

"We went through my pictures along with Sabo and then Zoro said there was something missing," said Lutricia, her voice soft and happy.

"Missing?" Shanks looked at her and then at Zoro.

"A family picture of us," said Zoro.

Shanks looked surprise, but then smiled. "Then I'll be home early Friday."

"Thanks daddy," said Lutricia.

They kept talking, while Thatch made dinner. Shanks was happy to see that Lutricia was becoming more relaxed and that she had fun and could laugh. Though she still mourned, she was living once more. It warmed his heart and Zoro's words warmed it too. A family. That was what they were.

-x-

"Lu, are you ready?" Zoro yelled from downstairs.

"Almost. The zipper is stuck… Ah got it. Be down in 5," she said.

Zoro sighed.

"She will still make it in time, Zoro," said Thatch, leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen.

"I know. She's not like many women," said Zoro.

"Her mother was like that too. Never wanting to be late, so she was always ready ten minutes before she had to be," said Shanks, smiling.

"A good trait. Something you can learn from, Akagami," whispered Mihawk in his ear, causing Shanks to shiver lightly.

"Oi, dad you can wait 'till we're gone," said Zoro.

Mihawk smirked and provoked Zoro more, by biting the earlobe of Shanks, causing said man to moan in surprise. Zoro turned his head, slight blushing. Thatch chuckled, founding it sweet that Mihawk showed how much he loved Shanks and teased his son. Shanks leaned against Mihawk, enjoying his kiss and teasing.

"You two have fun tonight," grinned Lutricia to them.

Shanks opened his eyes. "That was my line, Lu," he said.

She stuck her tongue out. "Whatever," she said.

Shanks gazed at her costume. She was wearing a red mini shirt with red leggings that went to her knees. Her top was black with red edges. On her back were small black wings and just above her ass a red devils tail. She had horns and a trident. Her eyes were painted black and red and she really looked like a devil. She also wore long black high heeled boots.

"Nice costume, but isn't it a little to … small?" asked Shanks.

"Daddy…" Lutricia put her hands to her hips annoyed.

"In fact this costume comes without the leggings. However, Lutricia thought it was too much skin, so she decided to buy leggings too," said Mihawk.

Shanks turned to Mihawk. "For real? Is that what young women are wearing at Halloween?"

"Yes daddy. Come on Zoro let's go," said Lutricia, hugged Shanks and took her coat.

Zoro was dressed as a vampire and nodded towards Lutricia. "Have fun dads," he said and took his coat.

Mihawk smirked. "You too, kids."

Thatch helped Lutricia to get her coat on. She had taken off her wings, but would put them on at the party. Then he grabbed his keys and all three left, leaving Shanks and Mihawk alone. Thatch had promised to drive them to the party and bring them home later.

"It's been a while since it was only the two of us alone home for some hours, Shanks," whispered Mihawk seductive into the ear of Shanks.

Shanks turned around with a smirk. "It has, so let's not waste it on worries," he grinned.

"You're the one worried," said Mihawk and kissed him passionately.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep she's a math nerd. Nah she just loves math and what's wrong with that?<strong>

**And I'm not going to give you a lemon. Not in this story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Merry Christmas to those of you who celebrate Christmas and to those who do not, I wish you a happy week.**

**I've decided to upload this chapter today, since it's Christmas in two days and tomorrow I'll leave home for Christmas.**

**Oh and another thing. My sister has just uploaded a new story. A school theater of Romeo and Juliet with One Piece characters and it's slight Yaoi. If you want to read, please check it out here: s/10897000/1/One-Piece-Shcool-Theatre-Romeo-and-Juliet**

**Or just look after her: DianasLilleMus**

* * *

><p>Zoro and Lutricia went inside the gym with their dates. Sabo was dressed as a dark angel, while Lily was dressed as a black fairy. Her dress was even more revealing than Lutricia's and Zoro had blushed slightly. Lutricia didn't like how the Halloween dresses was slutty. She did have some dignity and Sabo had complimented her for her choice, while Lily had said she was just a boring woman and she should show her forms, but then Lily had gazed at her saying, it was for the best she didn't.<p>

It had made Zoro slight irritated and Sabo too, while it hurt Lutricia slightly. She didn't want to be known as a slut or the girl dressing slutty. So she had ignored the comment and put her arm into Sabo's and Zoro's. Lily had taken the hand of Zoro and glared at Lutricia with daggers.

Once inside the gym, Lily let go of Zoro and went to search for her friends. Zoro had sighed, knowing it was a bad idea to ask her out, but she was a beautiful and normally a nice girl. However somehow Lutricia ticked off some of girls after her stunt at lunch. It didn't make sense, but Nami and Vivi had said it was just jealousy that Lutricia, as the new girl, could do something as big as that.

"You look absolutely stunning, Lu," complimented Ace, as he came to them.

Lutricia smiled. Ace was dressed as a zombie, while Luffy, who was right behind him, was a pirate. She saw more of her friends behind them and with a smile to Sabo, they walked with them. Zoro gazed in the direction where Lily took off, but decided that she was not worth it. Not after how she had treated his sister.

"Where's Lily?" asked Nami as they came.

"She took off as soon as we entered the gym," shrugged Zoro.

"And you didn't go after her? What kind of date are you?" hissed Sanji.

"One that would not follow a woman who treats his sister badly," said Zoro calmly.

At that they all looked at Lutricia.

"She just said I was not worth dressed as a slut," she shrugged.

Vivi and Nami tilted their head slightly, while Kaya clenched her fists and the men gazed over the crowd with shadowed eyes.

"Never mind. She's not worth it. All that matters to me is my friends and family," smiled Lutricia.

"Then let's have the best party ever. And what is a party without dancing. Come on," said Ace.

Lutricia nodded and smiled to him. Sabo took her hand and she went with him to the dance floor, along with Ace and Vivi. Luffy dragged Nami along, while Kid went with Bonney to get some drinks and cakes. Sanji and Zoro stared over the crowd, while Kaya sat down, Usopp next to her.

The clique had a great evening and Lutricia felt happier than she had since she came to live in this town. She forgot about Lily and her words. Luffy sure made her having a great time. She danced with Ace, Kid and Usopp too. As the evening came to an end, she had danced with all, but Zoro. He himself hadn't danced at all, but he took all by surprise, as the band declared it would be the last song for this evening. He asked Lutricia for the last dance and she accepted it.

-x-

Thatch stopped by the house of Sabo. After saying goodnight, he drove Zoro and Lutricia home. Both tired, but it looked like they had a good time. He wondered why he didn't need to drive Lily home, so Zoro told him what happened. As expected, Thatch was not thrilled to hear how Lutricia had been treated, so as the came home, he asked for her to stay, while Zoro went inside.

"Are you alright?" he asked worried.

"First it bothered me, but then I was with my friends and I just enjoyed the evening. I won't let something like that destroy my day," she said.

He smiled to her. "You're so strong, Lu. Oyaji would love to get to know you," he said.

She smiled. "Thanks Thatch."

"Well, goodnight Lu. I hope you'll have pleasant dreams," he said.

"You too. Thanks for driving us to the party and for driving us home," she smiled and left the car.

Thatch waved at her and took off, as she went inside. Her heart was beating slight faster. Why did she feel so warm and fluffy when she was alone with him? She shrugged it off and took of her boots. As she lifted her head, she saw Mihawk looking at her.

"Did you enjoy your evening?" he asked.

She hummed. "And you?" she asked.

"We sure did. Your father would like to say goodnight to you," he said.

She smiled and went into the living room, where Shanks was sitting on the couch with a glass of wine. She hugged him lightly and sat next to him, telling him how great the evening had been. Zoro was sitting on the chair, letting her talk. He heard how she avoided telling what Lily had done and said to her, which he understood. After all, why ruined an almost perfect night by talking about that? And their fathers had a great time, being alone in the house.

"I'm glad you had such a wonderful night. Seems to me I really should keep an eye on you and who you spend time with," said Shanks.

"Jeez daddy. I can handle it. And if not, Luffy and Zoro sure will help me," she grinned to Zoro.

"Like I would let anyone hurt my sister," he said with a smirk.

"Good to know," said Shanks, happiness was clearly heard in his voice.

"Well, I'm tired. Goodnight daddy. Night Mihawk," said Lutricia and hugged both before going upstairs.

Zoro stretched his body, said goodnight too and went to his room. Though the night had a slight irritating start, it had ended well and he meant that he would not let anyone hurt Lutricia. She was his sister now and therefor he would protect her.

-x-

Lutricia came down into the kitchen the next morning. Mihawk was reading the newspaper, while Shanks was enjoying his coffee. Both men smiled to her and she smiled back. She had been debating the most of the night whether she should tell them about what Lily had said or not. It still hurt her a little, but she had come to the conclusion that she shouldn't tell her dads everything.

"Morning Lu," greeted Shanks.

"Morning dads," she grinned.

"You look like you haven't slept well. Something on your mind?" Mihawk gazed at her.

"Yeah, but its' fine. I can handle it," she said.

Both men gazed shortly at each other, worries writing on both faces. Lutricia sighed, knowing that they would love to know, but it was not just what Lily had said that had kept her awake all night. The feelings she had whenever she thought about Thatch had made her wondering if she was falling for him. He was good looking, kind and always cheerful. It could be a problem.

"Are you sure?" asked Shanks.

On one hand he wanted to know, but he knew that Lutricia had to learn to stand on her own feet and handle life. It was not easy and he knew she would fall and hurt herself, but that was life. You couldn't live it without getting hurt. However, he would always be at her side, help her whenever she needed it.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Can't have you on my tail all the time," she grinned.

Shanks smiled back. Oh his daughter sure had grown up. Soon she would date … He didn't really like that thought, but he could still hear the voice of her mother in his head as they last had talked about Lutricia, just before the wedding.

_'__Lutricia is alone most of the time. She doesn't really have friends and whenever she comes home after visiting you, she's sad. I think you should have her more often. She misses you.'_

_Shanks sighed. 'I wish I could, but I have too much work lately. We are about to take over another company. I would love to have Lutricia with me more often, but she would be alone with Zoro and Mihawk, while I have to work at the weekends. And Zoro doesn't really like her.'_

_'__I know Shanks, but I don't know what to do. She's young and vulnerable. If a boy comes around, he could use her and she would misunderstand his kindness. I'm afraid of that.'_

_'__Trust that you've raised her well and that she will be able to see the difference.'_

_She had sighed and then said goodbye, since she had more wedding planning to do._

"Daddy?"

Lutricia voice brought him out of his thoughts. She had tilted her head lightly and was worried. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Mihawk with a slight frown of worry too. He sighed and put up a smile. He might have shown sadness, while thinking of her mother.

"So Lu, did you dance with all the boys at the party last night?" he grinned.

Lutricia blushed lightly. "Only a few," she said.

"And the last dance?" asked Mihawk.

"Me," said Zoro and sat next to her.

The men raised their eyebrows surprisingly.

"Lu is still new at school and everyone know that the one you take the last dance with at a party is also the one you'll be dating soon, except for siblings of course," said Zoro.

Lutricia giggled. "Though some might think that it doesn't count for us," she smiled.

Zoro shrugged. "You're my sister and that's all," he said.

"I know. That's how I feel too. Well, I better go. Got a chat date with Sabo," she grinned and took off.

"Didn't know you could dance, Zoro," said Mihawk calmly.

"I can't," he stated.

"So you did it for Lutricia?" Mihawk raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want her to feel the pressure on her. She's still somewhat insecure," he said.

Shanks smiled and turned back to his coffee. He had a great family and since the accident they had become closer. Something he treasured more than anything. He gazed towards the ceiling, wondering if he should worry so much about Lutricia.

* * *

><p><strong>Zoro is a great brother. Sometimes I wish I had a brother like him.<strong>

**Well and it seems Lutricia is falling in love with their cook... Where will this lead?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I wish you all a Happy New Year. **

* * *

><p>Time went by fast. Lutricia were as often at Luffy's place as she was home. She liked being there and she got close to Makino, who helped her with women stuff. Shanks was relieved not to go through all that stuff with her. Whenever Lutricia was home, she hung out in the kitchen with her laptop, talking or joking with Thatch.<p>

It was mid-November as Lutricia realized that she indeed had fallen for their cook. She sat in her room and looked at the mirror, brushing her hair. Lightly she bit her lip, wondering what to do now. It was the first time she had falling in love and it just had to be Thatch. Thinking about it, it didn't surprise her that much. He was friendly, kind, good-looking and always there when she needed him.

However, she had no clue how he felt about her. Did he only saw her as a friend? Or only as the daughter of his boss? Or did he have deeper feelings for her? Lutricia did not know what to do or how to act around him now she had realized what she felt for him. He would probably find out that something was wrong. She gazed at the clock. 8 a.m. She found her phone and made a call.

_'__Makino.'_

"Hey Makino, it's Lu. Do I disturb you?"

_'__No, not at all. What is it?'_

"I've just realized that I'm in love and I have no idea what to do now."

_' … __So you've falling in love? It's a nice feeling, isn't it?'_

"Yes, but …"

_'__If you want I can come over in an hour.'_

"That would be nice. I really need your advice."

_'__Then I'll come. See you.'_

"See you."

Lutricia hung up and took a deep breath. Luckily it was Sunday and Thatch was not coming today. It was his day off and he was going to spend it with his family. So she could get advice from Makino how to react around him the next day. And what to tell her dads, if she had to tell them anything.

She readied herself and went downstairs. Zoro and Shanks always slept in on Sundays, but Mihawk was up, sitting in the quiet kitchen, having breakfast and reading the newspaper. She smiled and said good morning, before making breakfast to herself. She felt the eyes of Mihawk on her, but shrugged it off, until she was seated.

"What's with you?" he asked.

"… I just have some problem," she said, avoiding his eyes.

"Something I can help with?"

"Uhm, I don't think so. I called Makino and she'll come around 9. I need the advice of a woman," she said.

Mihawk smirked. "I see. Boy trouble?"

"Kind of."

"Very well then. I'm glad you befriended Makino. She'll help you with that kind of stuff, where your father and I can't. Not that I don't want to help you with that, but something are better to talk with a woman about, when you're a young woman," he said.

Lutricia smiled. Mihawk was always so understanding. He was also calm and didn't freak out, when she said it was involving a boy. Her dad however would have been close to faint, thinking of her dating or having trouble with boys. She smirked, while eating. From her mother she knew that fathers always would want their little girls stay little for as long as possible and they didn't want them to grow up and going out with boys.

"You shouldn't let your father now that you're in love. Not yet," said Mihawk.

"Who said I was in love?" Lutricia looked stunned at Mihawk.

"No one said that, but your body betrays you and especially your eyes," he said.

Lutricia blushed. "You're too observant, Mihawk."

Mihawk smirked. "It does suit you though. Just be careful."

She blushed even more and looked down at her food. She hadn't thought of the possibility that Mihawk knew. Hell, she just realized it this morning. However, she was glad that he knew and that he would support her. Did he knew who she was in love with or did she just show signs of being in love?

"If he likes you the same way, you should probably say it to Shanks right away. Hiding it would only make things worse. Your father would surely understand you, once he calms down. Don't worry. I'll be on your side. He knows what will happen, if he hurts you or force you to do something you don't want to," said Mihawk.

"You know who?" she looked at him.

"I know. Just promise me to take things slowly. Don't rush, Lutricia. You're still young and you have a lot of experience in front of you," he said, folding the newspaper.

Never had she thought that Mihawk would be so calm about this matter. He was so protective over her, watching the boys that visited them. And know he said it was fine she dated Thatch? It didn't make sense, unless … Unless he knew that Thatch might have the same feelings for her. Or that he doesn't and therefor there was no chance that she would date him.

"Now you sound like mom. She always said that to me," she smiled.

"She must have been the most wonderful woman on earth. Looking at you I know. Not everyone could raise a lovely, caring and kind woman like you," he said.

Lutricia smiled. "Don't let daddy hear you say that. He wants some honor too," she grinned.

"It's our secret then."

-x-

As Makino came, she and Lutricia went to Lutricia's room. After the talk with Mihawk, Lutricia was still confused, but happy to know that at least one of her dads was on her side, letting her get some experiences. However, it also was confusing that he knew even before she knew. It was so typical Mihawk.

"So who did you fall in love with?" Makino sat on the chair, while Lutricia sat on her bed.

"Thatch," Lutricia blushed.

Makino smiled brightly. "Ah, I see. Well, he is good-looking, can cook, has ambitions and is a caring and kind man."

"Yeah. And the way he smiles and sings when he is cooking … I love to watch him cook. It's so clear it is what he loves the most," said Lutricia and lied onto her bed.

"It has hit you hard on. Oh I remember the first time I fell in love. His name was Dalton," sighed Makino.

"Did you date him?" Lutricia gazed at her.

"For 8 months," she answered.

"How did you start to date?"

"Well, a friend of mine helped me. I was really shy back then, so I didn't have the courage to ask him out. Besides, back then, it was the men that should ask you out. The way to gain their attention and to let them know you're interested is hard. Today is far easier," said Makino.

"I don't know how to let Thatch know that I want to be more than just friends," she said.

"Why don't you start with asking what kind of interest he has, besides cooking?" asked Makino.

"He loves his family and he loves to sing … That's what I know," said Lutricia.

"Then ask what kind of music he likes and so on. And don't forget to tell a little more about yourself," smiled Makino.

"Do you think it will work? I mean, what if he doesn't like me like that?" Lutricia looked insecure at Makino.

"Then that's just bad luck. I know it's harsh, but you'll get over it and fall in love again. Love is not always forever," said Makino.

Lutricia smiled. "Have you told Luffy?"

Makino smiled. "Not yet, but soon. I think tonight. After all he deserves to know," she said.

"So it's that serious?"

"It is. I don't fear his reaction, because I know he'll be happy, but … We weren't sure what it was until now. We talked about it last night, when Luffy slept over with Usopp."

Lutricia smiled. "He'll be so happy. And I'm so happy for him and you."

"Thanks Lu. I do wish you'll …"

A knock on the door interrupted her and Lutricia sat up.

"Come in," she said.

"Morning Lu. Hello Makino," said Shanks with a smile.

"Morning daddy."

"Morning Shanks."

"You should have said we got a guest this early, Lu," scolded Shanks.

"But I just invited her this morning, because I have some important stuff to talk about with another woman," said Lutricia.

"And it couldn't wait, I guess. Sorry for interrupting and for being asleep when you came, Makino."

"It's alright, Shanks. You work hard and you should enjoy your weekend as you pleases," smiled Makino.

He grinned at her, before leaving the room. Lutricia exhaled slowly. She loved her father, but if he knew the real reason why Makino was here, he would get a heart attack. In his eyes, Lutricia was still a girl and not a 15, almost 16, year-old. One month from now and she would turn 16. And the weekend after, there would be a great Christmas Ball. She hoped she could go as Thatch's girlfriend.

"So got any idea on how to win over his heart?" Makino looked at her.

"Somewhat. Thanks Makino. You're a great friend," smiled Lutricia, before she went over and hugged her.

Makino chuckled. "Every time you need it, I'll help you."

* * *

><p><strong>Yep Lutricia fell in love with Thatch. Will she tell him? And what will Shanks do? And Mihawk? Will they accept it, if Lutricia and Thatch started to date? Or will they be against it?<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Love is in the air.**

* * *

><p>After saying goodbye to Makino, Lutricia went to the kitchen, where her father and Mihawk were. Zoro was probably still snoring or just about to wake up. She smiled to her father and Mihawk, before taking a glass of water. Shanks was eating breakfast, while Mihawk was sitting at his laptop, going through the worlds news. Like all Sundays.<p>

"Could she help you?" asked Mihawk, as Lutricia sat down.

"In some way, but it will be up to me and …" Lutricia trailed off.

"You know where I stand," said Mihawk, drinking some coffee.

"What are you talking about?" asked Shanks annoyed.

"Uhm, nothing. So daddy, have you decided if we should go to the Christmas Ball?" asked Lutricia, trying to keep Shanks in the dark as long as possible.

Shanks sighed. He knew that he didn't have to know everything, but it irritated him a little that Mihawk knew something and he didn't. It couldn't be his Christmas present. So what could it be? What kind of understanding had Mihawk and Lutricia?

"Not really. You know I would love to go, but … There will be many people there and most of them you haven't met yet," he said.

"Jeez daddy. Ace said if it was too much for me, I could be in his room, playing video games or surf on the net. He doesn't mind," she said.

"Oh and he'll keep you company I guess," said Shanks.

"Along with Luffy and the others, yes," said Lutricia.

"We should go, my love. It will be good for Lutricia. Besides, Dragon and Makino will be there too. She won't be alone and it's a good opportunity for her to get to know some of our friends too," said Mihawk calmly.

Shanks smiled. "If you two keeps ganging up on me like this, I think I need some new rules in this household. Fine, we're going," he said.

Lutricia smiled. "Now I just need to find the right dress. Nami has been nagging me the entire week to go shopping for a dress for the Ball with her. She'll be thrilled when I tell her tomorrow that we can go this weekend."

"Only a dress?" Shanks gazed at her.

"You'll need more than just a dress, Lutricia. Shoes and accessories will be required too," said Mihawk.

"Oh you're right. However, I have the perfect necklace and earrings. All I need then is a ring, a bracelet, a dress and shoes," she said.

"I see. Well then. I'll make sure you have the money for the shoes, ring and bracelet. When you find the dress, call me and I'll come and pay," said Shanks with a smile.

Lutricia hugged him. It was not that Shanks spoiled her. In fact he barely used money on clothes for her. Lutricia did not ask for much, so when she needed something, like a dress for a ball, he would make sure she got exactly what she wanted, regardless the price. He would also buy the tuxedo for Zoro, if Mihawk led him.

"I love you daddy," she said.

"Love you too, Lu. So what problem do you have that you can't talk with me about, but Makino and Mihawk?" Shanks asked.

She sighed, knowing that he wouldn't let that pass him. "It's just … Well … There is this boy and I …"

Shanks moaned annoyed. "A boy? My girl is in love?"

She blushed. "Just realized it this morning daddy. I like him very much and … However, I don't know what he thinks of me so I asked Makino for advice," she said.

Mihawk was impressed by how she handled this. She was shy and insecure, which won over her father's heart. He would let her date him now, because there was no way a boy wouldn't like her, as Shanks was telling her now. That boy had to be dumb or blind. Or even just an idiot and then he didn't deserve her.

"Calm down Shanks. Let Lutricia make her own experience and let her get hurt. Then she can grow up to be this confident and great woman you want her to be," said Mihawk.

Shanks leaned towards Mihawk. "Like _we_ want her to become," he said.

Mihawk kissed Shanks lightly. "Yes, like we want her to become."

Lutricia chuckled. Without knowing it, Shanks had agreed to let her date whomever she wanted, even if he didn't like the other or thought the other wasn't good enough for her. She smiled to Mihawk, who blinked at her. Shanks had already continued his breakfast, annoyed that the coffee had gone cold.

-x-

Lutricia was slight nervous, as she went home from school. The whole day she had been thinking of what to say to Thatch. Why should she be nervous? They were friends, weren't they? However, as she realized she had fallen for him, she also had this knot in her stomach. She was scared, which were ridiculous. Or was it? With a sigh, she opened the door, somewhat happy that Zoro went with Luffy and that her dads would be home later.

She went into the kitchen, trying to be cheerful and relaxed. Thatch was humming to the radio, as he prepared their dinner. He turned short towards her and gave her a smile, welcoming her home. She smiled back, feeling the butterflies in her stomach flying around.

Thatch placed some snacks on the table and sat down with a cup of tea. Lutricia poured up some tea, feeling more nervous, as he kept smiling to her. He sat next to her and she could feel her heart beating, as if she just had run a marathon. Why couldn't she just relax?

"Something wrong, Lu?" asked Thatch, placing his hand on hers.

"Uhm, no," she said.

She knew he didn't believe her. She avoided looking at him, feeling a blush coming onto her face. Why couldn't she calm down and act normal? Nothing really had changed, besides her feelings. She felt his hand under her chin, as he slowly and gently forced her to look at him She saw the worries in his eyes and her heart was about to burst. He did like her, but in what way?

"You look flustered," he said and placed a hand on her forehead. "No fever, yet you're blushing," he said.

"I'm fine," she mumbled, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Really? Lu, look at me," he said gently.

Biting her lips lightly, she looked at him. His face was so close to hers, making her feel warm. The advice from Makino and Mihawk were just whisper in her mind. All efforts she had made to hide her feelings, all the decision on just keep going to find out if he liked her too, vanished, as she looked into his brown eyes.

"You're so beautiful when you blush," he smiled.

That made her blush even more and he chuckled. Inwards, she cursed herself and she felt her heart tore a little, thinking he was just playing with her. He took some loose hair away from her face, holding her gaze. She couldn't help but look into his eyes, feeling her whole body going hot.

"I shouldn't," he whispered, as his face got closer.

Lutricia was slight confused, but soon his lips touched hers and she felt like she was about to explode. Slowly she closed her eyes and kissed him shyly back, so he knew she wanted it too. His kiss was soft and sweet. She could slight taste paprika. It felt so good.

He gazed into her eyes, as their kiss broke. His eyes sparkled and she was sure hers did as well. Somewhere deep inside, she had known for a while that he liked her more than just friends. The words from Zoro, as he came to get her for dinner on the day she had changed the rules at school.

_"__You know, he smiled brightly when he came back," said Zoro._

_"__Really?"_

_"__Yeah. And blushed a little."_

"You're a wonderful woman, Lu," he said.

She blushed. "You keep saying that."

"Because I mean it. I like you," he said.

"I like you too, Thatch," she smiled, before kissing him.

-x-

Shanks gazed from Lutricia to Thatch and back again. He couldn't point it out, but something was different between them. Something had changed. He looked at Mihawk, who remained calm and like he hadn't seen anything. Shanks knew that his partner was a good observant, which made him one of the best lawyer in town. If he hadn't seen any changes, then it might just be his imagination. Maybe because of Lutricia's words the day before.

"Daddy, your stare is starting to annoy me. Is there something you want to ask?" Lutricia sounded annoyed.

"No, nothing," said Shanks.

Lutricia rolled her eyes and gazed at Thatch, who looked slight nervous. She couldn't help but smile. Thatch was nervous that Shanks might fire him, because he was in love with Lutricia and her in him. That they were dating. He wondered how he could ask her out for dinner and at the same time get the day off, without Shanks knowing about them.

"Say, daddy, do you remember what we talked about yesterday?" asked Lutricia.

Shanks nodded and she saw Mihawk gaze at her. It was clear to her that he already had guessed what was going on between her and Thatch, but he ignored it or shrugged it off. This was why Shanks wasn't nagging her to tell, because it seemed that Mihawk hasn't noticed any changes.

"Why?" he asked.

"I found out that the boy I have fallen for, also has fallen for me," she blushed.

Shanks' eyes narrowed a little, making Thatch more nervous. Mihawk placed his hand on the lab of Shanks, while Zoro gazed at Lutricia with curiosity. He too knew that she was in love with Thatch and looking at the cook, he couldn't help but smirk inwards. So the cook had finally got the courage to show his feelings towards her. Good for both of them.

"Is that so? Are you and he dating now?" Shanks tried to sound casual.

"Yes," she said.

"I see. Are you happy?" Shanks really tried to be interested in a positive way.

"I am, daddy. Do you remember the first time you were in love and dated that person?" she asked, weighting her words carefully.

Shanks smiled and closed his eyes shortly. "I do. What you are saying, is that I shouldn't flip out on the boy that makes you happy. I'll try to behave," said Shanks.

Thatch exhaled in relief, which didn't go unnoticed by Shanks. He stared at the cook, then back at Lutricia and then his eyes widened. She could see he made the connection in his head, but before he could say or do anything, Mihawk pulled Shanks close.

"Isn't it wonderful that our girl is growing up and moves forward?" asked Mihawk.

Shanks calmed down, yet he gazed a Thatch with eyes that told him to be careful around his daughter.

"Just be happy that the person is someone we know," said Zoro and placed his plate in the sink.

Lutricia chuckled at Zoro's words. Thatch took her hand, knowing she did the right thing by telling Shanks this soon. The longer they had kept it a secret, the worse it could have gone. Right now they had Mihawk and Zoro on their side, but he knew that he had to be careful. Lutricia was their precious daughter and sister. One false step could be fatal. However, he knew that Lutricia was strong and she would defend him.

"I guess I should be happy then," said Shanks with a sigh.

"Daddy … You're still the only man I will love forever," she smiled.

That cheered Shanks up. "The love of a child… So wonderful. However, I think you're lying," he said.

"Alright. You and Mihawk are the only men my heart never would betray," she chuckled.

Thatch felt relief running through his body. This had ended well, though he feared what Shanks and Mihawk would do, once Lutricia was not there. After all, he needed Shanks to write a recommendation.

"Oh, Thatch, tell them the news," she smiled to him.

"Uhm," he scratched the back of his head. "I got a job interview Thursday," he said.

"Where?" asked Mihawk.

"Grand Line Restaurant," he said.

"It's a great restaurant. You will do great there," said Shanks.

"Thanks. I do hope I'll get it," said Thatch.

"I'll write a recommendation for you. It's a shame though. You might leave and you won't have too much time for Lu," said Shanks.

"It's my dream. I won't give it up, so I just have to manage," said Thatch determined.

Shanks smiled. He could easily see why his daughter had fallen for Thatch. He was good-looking, funny, kind, caring and passionately. He had ambitions and was ready to do everything to achieve his dreams. He just hoped that she wouldn't get too hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to make Shanks as understanding as possible, though he still a father. Somehow I imagine that Shanks and Mihawk would be the cool fathers that accepted their daughters choice in men and yet are blowing air in his neck, so he don't make a false step.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Love is in the air.**

* * *

><p>Lutricia was happy. Really happy for the first time since her mother died. She was so in love and Thatch was so caring. He made her day special, though he didn't forget he had a job to do, so they spent most of their time together in the kitchen. Though their time was limited, because he got the job and therefor he would not work for Shanks after New Year. Shanks saw the happiness in Lutricia's eyes and was happy for her, though he had a hard time of getting used to his daughter dating. However, Mihawk helped him.<p>

"So you've broken some hearts now," said Sabo and sat next to her.

"Oh come on, Sabo. It's not like I wanted to do that. No matter what I did, I would have broken some heart," she smiled.

Sabo chuckled. "True. I'm so happy for you," he smiled.

"So when are you going to ask her out for the big Christmas Ball? You have to tell tomorrow whom you're taking," she said.

"I know, but … I guess she already has a date," said Sabo and gazed at the woman he wanted to ask.

"Baka. No she hasn't. Now go over there and ask her," said Lutricia firmly.

"How do you know?" asked Sabo.

"Doesn't matter. Go. Now," she said.

He hesitated for a moment, before doing as she said. With a sigh, she leaned back. This school didn't have a Christmas Ball, since the richest man in town throw one for all students and his friends. It was the biggest party of the year with over 100 people coming. Thatch and Lutricia were going together, while Zoro was going with Nojiko, who was the sister of Nami.

"You sure know how to push your friends," said Ace and sat next to her.

"He needs it," said Lutricia.

"So how did you know?" he asked.

"I asked her and she had turned down three so far, since she's waiting for Sabo to ask," said Lutricia calmly.

Ace grinned. "You sure know how to help. She could've asked herself."

"She wanted to be asked. I did say she could ask him, but she's a bit old school there," she shrugged.

"I met Thatch and he looks happier than I've ever seen him. didn't know he could be so much in love, but then again, you are a special woman," said Ace.

"Jealous?"

"A little."

She chuckled. "We can still hang out. I do like your company," she said.

"Lucky. Because I would hate to give up my friends, because they fell in love," he said.

Lutricia smiled. She knew Ace was crazy with her, but her heart had chosen to fall for Thatch. It was so surreal to her. Only six months ago she was invisible and the boys at her school avoided her. Now she was the girl all wanted to go out with. She was glad that it was Thatch she had fallen for first.

-x-

Her birthday was tomorrow. She had invited her friends and grandfather. She hadn't seen him since the funeral, since he lived near the mountains and always was so busy. However he had called her and mailed her often, letting her know he was still in her life. Lutricia was excited and couldn't wait for the day to come, but first she had to help out, since Thatch was not going to be there as their cook, but as her boyfriend.

"Are you sure you can manage this, Lu?" asked Shanks.

Since Luffy had started to call her Lu, all did. She liked it.

"Yes. Come on daddy, I'm turning 16, not 5," she smiled.

Shanks smiled to her. "You've grown so much. Tomorrow will be a special day," he said.

She smiled back with a nod.

-x-

There were laughter, chattering and life in the mansion. It had been a while since there last had been so many here. Zoro normally only invited his closest friends, while Lutricia had invited more. Shanks looked at her, as she unpacked her presents. He was standing next to Mihawk, who had his arm around him. Lutricia looked happy.

"She's doing fine," said Mihawk.

"Still, I know she's thinking about her mother," said Shanks.

"And so are you. She is with us, you know," said Mihawk.

He wasn't jealous. Shanks and the mother of Lutricia had been best friends after the divorce and often talked, not only about Lutricia. As she died, Shanks had lost a good friend, while Lutricia her mother. To raise Lutricia was hard for him, but he did a good job and he was not alone.

Lutricia enjoyed being the middle of attention. The gifts so far had been great and her eyes lingered on the last three. One from Zoro, one from Thatch and the last from her dads. She picked the one from Zoro and unpacked it. It was a bracelet with the name of her mother engraved and it was silver. Lutricia stared at it, before she hugged Zoro tightly, thanking him for the gift. He helped her putting it on her right arm.

"What a wonderful gift," sobbed Nami touched.

Then she opened the one from Thatch. She wanted to save the gift from her dads to the last. Thatch had bought her a scarf. It was dark purple and brought out the color of her eyes and hair. She swapped it around her neck, before kissing him lightly as thanks. They kept the kissing at a minimum when there were people around.

"It suits you," he smiled.

"Thanks," she said, her eyes sparkling.

He smiled back, knowing she had wanted that scarf. What kind of boyfriend was he, if he didn't noticed what his girlfriend wished for? He saw her take the last present. The one from her dads. He gazed shortly at Shanks and Mihawk, who both were smiling at her.

Slowly Lutricia opened the gift. It was a small box and inside there was a necklace. It was simply and made of silver. She had seen it the day she and Mihawk had been shopping for a Halloween costume. The pendant was shaped as two dolphins playfully twisting around each other.

Lutricia stood up, took of her scarf and placed it gently on the gift table. She went over to her dads with the necklace. Holding it to Shanks, she asked him to put it on her. He smiled and did so. As he locked it, she turned around and hugged him, kissing his cheek, before she hugged Mihawk, also giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You two are the best dads ever. Thanks you so much," she said.

"Happy birthday, princess," said Shanks with a smile.

Mihawk smiled to her. "You said you loved it, so I told you father and he thought we should surprise you with it."

"You remember… Damn, now I'm crying," she said, feeling the tears coming down her cheeks.

"Now, now. You're so sensitive. Come on, let's have the cake," grinned Shanks.

-x-

Lutricia sat on her bed, slowly taking of the necklace and placed it in the small box. The last three gifts had been the best. She took of the bracelet and put it next to the necklace. It had been the best birthday. Though she missed her mother, it hadn't been so bad. Her grandfather had giving her, a ticket to his hometown, so she could visit him the next year.

"You look so happy."

She gazed at the door and saw Shanks leaning against the frame.

"I am, daddy. Though I miss mom, she was with me the whole day," she said.

Shanks smiled. "Thatch seems to care deeply for you," he said and gazed at the scarf.

She blushed. "He does."

"He's still downstairs. Go and wish him good night," smiled Shanks.

Lutricia smiled and went pass him. She failed to see Mihawk leaning against the wall opposite her room. He smiled at Shanks, who turned around and went over to him.

"She deserves it," said Shanks.

Mihawk nodded.

-x-

Thatch was cleaning the kitchen. Shanks had asked him to stay and help out and of course did he do that. He heard the door opening, thinking it was Shanks or Mihawk, since Lutricia had said good night. Therefore he was surprised, as someone hugged him from behind.

"Lu…"

"Daddy told me you were here," she said and loosen her grab.

He turned around. "So that was why he asked me to stay," he said, before leaning down and kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He pulled her close and for a while they were lost in the kiss, not noticing anything.

"Goodnight Lu," he said, as their kiss broke.

"Goodnight Thatch," she said, before leaving him.

He smiled after her, feeling warm and fuzzy inside. True, he had some girlfriends before, but with Lutricia it was different. He thought about it for a moment. Yep he was in love and therefor he would not do as he usual does. He would not break with her heart, unless it was necessary. Not like he had done with the others. Because Lutricia had crawled under his skin and showed him what it was like to be in love.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet fluffy chapter. <strong>


End file.
